


Betrayal

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT4, Spies & Secret Agents, inseperables verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Milady drugged their teams and went off on their own. What happens to those left behind while the two of them are off saving the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off right where Familia ends. I decided that because I was following two different plot ideas to split them into two different stories. Enjoy.

         D’Artagnan fought whatever was trying to keep him asleep. In his mind it felt like fog and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, it kept wrapping around his legs and pulling him down. He felt someone shaking him and tried to fight harder. Cold water hit him and he snapped awake, sputtering. Aramis’ face filled his vision.

         “D’Artagnan are you ok?”

         “I’m fine.” He glanced at Porthos who was still asleep. “Who drugged us? Where’s Athos?”

         “I don’t know love. You might want to move. I’m going to use smelling salts on him and he’ll react violently.” D’Artagnan moved out of reach of Porthos’ and Aramis broke the smelling salt capsule under Porthos’ nose. He neatly dodged the fist that came at his head and rested a hand on Porthos’ chest. Porthos blinked at him and took in his surroundings.

         “Where’s Athos?”

         “We don’t know.”

         “Someone couldn’t have come in and grabbed him could they?”

         “Not this deep in the garrison. They’d be insane to try it. It would be suicide.”

         “He drugged us.” Both Aramis and Porthos looked at d’Artagnan who was holding a pill bottle and a sheet of calculations. “He calculated how much he would need to use by weight and drugged us. He must have put it in the food.” A knock sounded on the door and d’Artagnan pulled on boxers. He opened the door to find Gaston standing there.

         “I hate to interrupt but were you also…”

         “Drugged with sleeping pills and currently missing a member?”

         “Guys you have to see this.” D’Artagnan looked at Alex as he walked in and turned on the TV. A picture of Milady and Athos was filling the screen.

         “It appears the de la Fère couple is back at it again. Sources close to the couple say that they filed for a marriage license two days ago and it was granted. They were spotted going through airport security early this morning, apparently on a honeymoon trip. Comte de la Fère was previously living with his male lovers, Porthos du Vallon, who is the son and heir to the Marquis de Belgard, René d'Herblay, also known as Aramis, and Charles d’Artagnan. We have yet to be able to reach the lovers for comment.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Treville was bouncing Emily on his knee when his office door slammed open. She started crying and he sighed.

         “You scared her.”

         “HE DRUGGED US TREVILLE!” Treville flinched as Porthos practically roared. He handed a crying Emily to d’Artagnan who tried to soothe her.

         “I didn’t agree to that part. Hell, I didn’t agree to any of it.”

         “What are they doing?”

         “I can’t tell you.”

         “What do you mean you can’t tell us?” Gaston who was behind Porthos stepped forward. “As a member of the royal family, I compel you to tell me the details of their mission.”

         “That would work, your highness, except that their orders come from a source higher in power than you.”

         “My brother gave them their orders?”

         “Yes.” Gaston turned to leave. “He won’t tell you anything.”

         “I can try.” He nodded to d’Artagnan. “For his sake.” Gaston left and d’Artagnan managed to calm Emily. She stopped crying and was hiccupping on his shoulder.

         “How long will he be gone Treville?” D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Emily’s head.

         “I don’t know. I don’t know any details.”

 

* * *

 

 

         The plane touched down and Athos turned to Milady. He reached over and tugged the scarf over her hair. He slid a couple pins into it to hold in place on her head. She smiled at him and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. He handed her a manteau and she pulled it on.

         “We ready for this?” Athos checked her over and nodded.

         “Let’s go.” The exited the plane and headed to customs. They watched as the American couple in front of them was stopped and shepherded off to a room to be dressed properly. Both members of the couple were wearing shorts and the woman had her head uncovered and was in a tank top/ Athos was happy that they had picked up the proper attire before they left for both of them. He reached up and adjusted Milady’s scarf before nodding to the customs agent. The agent smiled at them.

         “Good to see you had the sense to be attired properly.”

         “We researched proper attire before we came. We didn’t want our honeymoon to be stalled because we broke a rule.”

         “How long have you two been married?”

         “Just a day.” Athos gazed indulgently at Milady who looked at him from under her eyelashes. “We’ve been friends for a lot longer, though.”

         “Well, congratulations.” The agent stamped their passports and sent them on their way. Milady took his arm when he offered it.

         “Do you think they’ve heard?”

         “I think they’re probably really mad right now.”

         “How much trouble do you think you’ll be in when you get back?”

         “If I’m lucky they’ll hate my guts for a while. If I’m unlucky they’ll be gone.”

         “You shouldn’t have made them sleep.”

         “I didn’t want them involved.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Gaston slammed into their common room and glared in the general direction of Athos’ room. D’Artagnan looked up from where he was playing with Emily.

         “Nothing?”

         “Nothing. My brother told me it was none of my business and that I should go back to playing with my sniper rifle. Sometimes I wish I could shoot that idiot and put my nephew on the throne.”

         “I think that’s a common feeling. How’d he seem when you saw him.”

         “He saw me and tucked some files away before handing them to one of what he calls intelligence operatives and what I call spies to lock them in his safe of secrets.”

         “Do you have access to that safe?”

         “Yes and no. I know where it is but I don’t have the combination.”

         “Does the queen know the combination?”

         “Yes. D’Artagnan you’d better not be thinking of doing what I think you are.”

         “Why shouldn’t I?”

         “It’s treason. You’d be stealing state secrets.”

         “If I’m exiled then I can go track down Athos and help him.” D’Artagnan’s computer dinged and he handed Emily to Gaston. He grabbed the computer and pulled up the facial recognition software on it. “Why would your brother send them to Tehran?”

         “We’ve had some issues in the Arab worlds but nothing in Tehran. Unless they’re going to attempt a border crossing it’s a perfectly good location to have a honeymoon.”

         “I’ll keep an eye out at the borders then. If they need my help they’ll get it.”

         “Do they know?”

         “That I was the child hacker who took down MI6 for a week back in the day? No. My juvie record was sealed when I went into the army. If they did they wouldn’t pull this type of shit on me. I can find them wherever they go.”

         “Keep an eye on them. I’ll keep the others off of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

        D’Artagnan was settled in a small room in the sub-basement where the archives were kept. Emily was curled in her travel cot fast asleep at his feet. He had spent a great deal of time setting the room up to his specifications. There was high-speed internet and a series of screens. He had hooked his laptop up to the screens and internet and was trying to track down Milady and Athos. Emily stirred and he set aside his laptop while it worked. He picked her up and bounced her on his knee.

        “Hi, baby girl. You gonna help your dada find your father and Aunty Anne?” She giggled and wrapped her little hand in his hair. He freed it and handed her one of her toys. The hidden door opened and Gaston walked in with food. He took Emily from d’Artagnan and tossed her in the air slightly.

        “They haven’t been asking questions.”

        “They think I’m out taking the little monkey to sing-along still?”

        “They aren’t questioning it. You got anything?”

        “They were in Tehran. They still are. They haven’t tried for the border crossing yet.”

        “Do you still have Captain LaBarge on speed dial?”

        “You planning on spending his black ops team in if they need backup?”

        “Of course.” D’Artagnan grabbed his laptop and grinned when it beeped. “I got them. They’re at the Espinas Hotel in the honeymoon suite.”

        “Can you hack them?”

        “Can I hack them? May I remind you that I hacked your report card when we were fourteen and you were at Eton. They have better security at Eton then at the hotel.” He began to tap at his keyboard. “I’m in. Let’s see what they’re doing.” One of the screens turned into the TV feed while another brought up the camera feed. They watched as Milady crossed the room and pulled off her scarf. Athos appeared behind her and removed the manteau.

        “He’s being a gentleman.”

        “He always is.” D’Artagnan transferred the links of the hotel to the desktop and unhooked his laptop. He slid it into his bag and packed up Emily’s stuff. Taking Emily, he smiled at Gaston. “Time to go play the part of the sniper and their lover.”

        “You are both those things so I wouldn’t exactly call it playing a part.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan smiled and looked down at Emily in her carrier on his chest. She was babbling happily, looking around at everything. He kissed her head and she giggled.

        “You’re having fun aren’t you? You like it when dada does his computer thing don’t you?” He entered their common room to find Aramis and Porthos screaming at each other. Emily started crying. He took her into her room and turned on the soundproofing. He got her calmed down and napping before he went out again. He went to his gear bag and pulled out two of his handguns and attached laser sights to them. He aimed them at Aramis and Porthos’ head. They stopped yelling once they noticed.

        “Seriously d’Artagnan?”

        “You scared Emily. Besides you two need to sit down and talk, not yell.” Aramis turned and stalked out of the room. The room to his door slammed and Porthos glared after him. D’Artagnan lowered the guns and moved to the table he began to field strip and clean the guns. Porthos settled next to him.

        “I don’t like being drugged.”

        “It’s not his fault Porthos.”

        “You’re surprisingly calm about this.”

        “Athos must be working on something important. He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t think that by including us we’d be in danger.” Porthos glanced at d’Artagnan.

        “What are you not telling me?” D’Artagnan looked at Porthos and shrugged.

        “Captain LaBarge’s team was black ops, not special forces.” Porthos’ mouth fell open and d’Artagnan chuckled. “Yes, I was slated for black ops, not special forces.”

        “You are telling me that you are completely ok with what he did because you were going to be black ops.”

        “Basically.” He grinned and began putting the guns back together. He finished and nodded at the cubbies. “Can you put this away? I’m going to talk to Aramis.” He went over to Aramis’ room and found the door locked. He knocked and reached for his picks. The door opened and he went in to find Aramis standing by the door frame, hidden by shadow. The door slammed shut behind him.

        “Aramis…”

        “Why are you so calm? Why do you find this ok?”

        “I don’t find what he did ok. Unfortunately, I understand why he did it. I didn’t like being drugged either but he wanted us safe.”

        “You know something.”

        “I know nothing about Athos.” He looked at Aramis’ tear-stained face and sighed. “Listen, I’m trying but he’s stayed out of cameras. Without cameras, we can’t find him.”

        “What were you and Porthos talking about?”

        “The fact that I was slated to join a black ops team instead of special forces.” Aramis choked and d’Artagnan hit him on the back a few times.

        “Does Treville know?”

        “He knows Captain LaBarge so I’m assuming he knows. You’re the first two I’ve actually told. Gaston pulled my file when we were undergoing sniper training and found out. Athos doesn’t know, though. I wanted to tell him but then this happened.” D’Artagnan’s phone went off and he sighed. “Speaking of Treville he wants me. I should go.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan entered Treville’s office to find Gaston seated in front of the desk. Treville was tapping his fingers on a file. D’Artagnan groaned.

        “Gaston, did you really pull my juvie file?”

        “He didn’t. I did. You’re a hacker?”

        “Yes, sir. I was around ten when I started hacking. It was mostly to pay the bills. My father’s farm was having a rough year. When I was fourteen this idiot,” he pointed towards Gaston, “contacted me about hacking Eton and changing his report card. We’ve been friends ever since.”

        “And MI6?”

        “That was for fun. Also, one of their agents was sniffing around. I went in and deleted all of their files on me and caused enough chaos until they decided it was a good idea to leave me alone. I’ve done some odd jobs until I joined the army. I drew the line at anything involving France that wasn’t pulling exams off a teacher’s computer or changing Prince Idiot’s report card.”

        “Who knows?”

        “Captain LaBarge. Some higher-ups at various agencies here in France. MI6.”

        “Can you track down Athos and Milady and give them help if they need it?”

        “With all due respect sir, I already have tracked them down. They’re at the Espinas Hotel in the honeymoon suite.”

        “Can you contact them and hide your identity? Do you have people who can get them out?” Gaston shifted in his chair and d’Artagnan nodded.

        “Sir, Captain LaBarge told me he could get his black ops team in the air and on site within hours. All d’Artagnan needs to do is tell me we need to extract Athos and Milady and I’ll give the Captain the order.”

        “You can trust him?”

        “Sir he knew my history and still wanted to take me. He told me when I left basic training that if I ever needed anything he would help.”

        “What we are doing is treason. I’ve been ordered not to have my people keep an eye on Athos and Milady.”

        “Sir, most of what my job was before the Army could have been considered treason. If it gets Athos home in one piece, I’m more than willing to take the chance.”

        “Let me know if you need equipment for the little hacker den you have set up in the sub-basement.”

        “Thanks, Treville but I know a guy. He’s discrete and can get me anything I want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is in English as opposed to French. If you happen to speak Arabic and find something wrong with my greetings and goodbyes feel free to let me know. I don't speak it so I just went off those tourist sites that teach you the basic hello and goodbye.

        Athos was seated on the bed working on his laptop when the TV turned itself on. He grabbed the remote thinking he had turned it on by accident. When it didn’t turn off he stood and shoved his laptop away.

        “Milady we need to get out of here.” She walked out of the bathroom and saw the TV on. She swore and pulled on some clothes.

        “ _Easy there_.” The voice was mechanical, like it was being scrambled, and spoke in English. “ _I’m here to help you, you idiots._ ”

        “ _Who are you?_ ”

        “ _I’m called Thomas._ _I uncovered what you are actually doing here and decided to offer my help.”_

_“Why would we need your help?”_ Milady glared at the TV. “ _Why should we take the help of a person we never met?”_

_“Because I can guarantee you’ll return home to your teams.”_ Pictures of the two teams flashed on the screen. Athos watched as pictures of Porthos and Aramis shouting at each other and Aramis’ tear-stained face filled the screen. _“You left quite a rift.”_

_“How did you get these?”_

_“I’m a hacker. I hacked.”_

_“Are you threatening me?”_

_“Not at all. I just wanted you to see how they’re handling this little stunt of yours.”_

_“How’s d’Artagnan handling it?”_

_“He’s thrown himself into caring for the lovely little baby girl you have.”_

_“How do you know about Emily?”_

_“I hack Olivier d’Athos de la Fère. Now if you want my help a pair of earbuds, a pair of untraceable phones, and some other supplies will come up with your room service.”_ The TV turned off and Athos and Milady were left alone without their hacker accomplice.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan winced slightly. He had let a little bit too much slip and he was pretty certain Milady was figuring it out. He wanted Athos to see how much he had hurt them. He really hoped that he could distract Milady and Athos with his friend. He picked up the burner phone he had and dialed a number he knew by heart. He let it ring through then called again. The other person picked up on the second ring.

        “As Salam u Alaikum Sylvie.”

        “Wa Alaikum Assalam wa Rahmatullah. What are you calling yourself these days?”

        “Normally? I go by my given name now but for this job the clients know me as Thomas. I need you to make a drop Sylvie.”

        “Does LaBarge approve?” At d’Artagnan’s hesitation, she sighed. “He doesn’t know does he?”

        “He told Gaston to use whatever resources he wants. Sylvie, you’re the best at this. I need someone I can trust and I need the best. The clients are my lover and his ex-wife.”

        “I never said I wouldn’t do it. What do you need dropped?”

        “Lockpicks, earwigs, burners. Don’t answer any questions for them. They’re canny and far too smart for their own good. Make sure the earwigs are the ones the black ops team uses.”

        “The ones with GPS tracking and are practically indestructible? The things that you created so that you could be certain where all of us are at any given time on the mission?”

        “Those are the ones. Sylvie, I can’t thank you enough.”

        “Should I give them my number and instructions for reaching me if they need other gear?”

        “If you are willing to. I won’t force you.”

        “Please, this is the most fun I’ve had in ages. LaBarge hasn’t been around in months so I’ve been stockpiling gear just in case.”

        “He may be coming to you for gear up if things go sideways.”

        “I’ll supply him with everything he needs to get your man back safely. Maʿ al-salāmah, d’Artagnan.”

        “Maʿ al-salāmah, Sylvie.” He hung up and smiled. He was in business and it felt good to be back.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos heard the knock at the door and moved to open it. The woman who entered was not what he expected. She was beautiful by any standards and her hair was barely contained by her head scarf. She wore the uniform of the hotel but it fit her better than any of the other staff he had seen. He looked at her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

        “ _Relax. I’m just here to drop stuff off. You’ve got earwigs, a full case just in case you lose them. They’re practically indestructible. Thomas designed them himself. There’s a bag of burner phones and also some lock picks. My number is in the bag if you need anything else. Call me twice. I’ll pick up on the second time around.”_

        “ _How do you know this Thomas?”_ Sylvie shrugged.

        “ _When he’s in town he comes to me for gear. I am more than willing to help out any friends of his.”_

_“We aren’t his friends. We don’t even know him.”_

_“Well, then you’re in for a treat. He’s the best around.”_ Sylvie left and closed the door behind her. She sighed slightly and tapped her earwig. “They are intense Chuck.”

        “I warned you didn’t I.” D’Artagnan’s voice was crystal clear over the comms despite the fact that he was in France and she was in Iran. “They’re sharp.”

        “A little too sharp for my taste.” Sylvie stripped off the uniform in a bathroom and stuck it in the bag she was carrying. She adjusted her hair under her head cloth and wondered out of the hotel. She slid a Bluetooth into her ear to make it look like she was talking on it and walked down the street. “SO what are they up to?”

        “I don’t actually know. I’m hoping to find out.”

        “How do you not know?”

        “Well, they went off on their own merry way after they drugged us and left us asleep in our beds.”

        “That’s not nice.”

        “I’m seriously debating making Athos disappear. He made Aramis cry and Porthos and Aramis have been fighting constantly.”

        “Well do what you want. Let me know if you need anything else.”

        “I will. Thanks again Sylvie.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis was sitting in the common room when d’Artagnan came back in. d’Artagnan settled next to the man on the couch and pulled him to rest his head on his chest.

        “What’s wrong love?”

        “Porthos and I fought again. He packed a bag and went off to the apartment he keeps for appearances.”

        “Give him space to cool down love. I know you both are on edge after the drugging thing and Athos not trusting us. You’ll be fine once you both calm down.”

        “Athos was always the glue holding us together. Porthos and I would have fallen apart years ago without him mediating our fights and arguments.”

        “Well, I’ll make sure to punch Athos extra hard when he gets back. He doesn’t deserve anything less for making you upset.” D’Artagnan got up and walked into Aramis’ room. He looked around until he found the soothing bath bombs he knew Aramis had. He filled the tub, making sure the water was the perfect temperature for Aramis then dropped it in. He went back into the main room and got Aramis on his feet and into the bathroom. Slowly he stripped the other man and got him into the bath. D’Artagnan grabbed a cooling eye mask and draped it over Aramis’ eyes. The other man slowly relaxed as d’Artagnan washed his hair. When d’Artagnan had gotten him out of the bath and into bed he looked up at him lost.

        “Why are you being so nice d’Artagnan?”

        “I love you, you silly idiot. You’re having a hard time and I want to do anything I can do to help. Now I’m going to get Gaston to come sit with you in case of nightmares and I am going to go deal with Porthos.” D’Artagnan kissed his head and held his hand until Gaston came in.

 

* * *

 

 

        Porthos knew he had gone too far with Aramis and knew that leaving the other man while he was so helpless was a horrible idea. The whole situation would end up reminding Aramis of Savoy and losing his previous team. However, Porthos knew that he needed to calm down. He was raging mad. Athos had drugged them and left without a word on what he was doing. Aramis was completely crushed and d’Artagnan was spending as much time as possible out of the room. Porthos knew that it was most likely to avoid the fighting between him and Aramis but he still felt hurt. He grabbed the glass of scotch and downed it. He poured himself another, only to find it scooting out of his reach. A fist impacted with his jaw and jarred him out of self-loathing.

        “I deserved that.” He refused to look at d’Artagnan.

        “You sure did. Why the hell did you leave after seeing the condition he was in?”

        “I needed space to wrap my head around everything.”

        “And get drunk? Because that was not nearly close to your first glass of scotch.”

        “D’Artagnan…”

        “I dealt with it Porthos. Gaston is sitting with him now in case he has nightmares. You are going to spend the night here and sober up. Tomorrow you are going to bring him a gift and apologize.”

        “I swear I will d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan turned to leave and Porthos gripped his shoulder. “Have you found anything?”

        “They’re dodging cameras Porthos. I can’t find anything.” He pulled out of Porthos’ grip and left.


	4. Chapter 4

         D’Artagnan watched from his room as Porthos came in the next morning. Aramis was puttering around the kitchen looking for something to eat. Porthos produced Aramis’ favorite flowers and some breakfast. Aramis looked towards d’Artagnan who shrugged and put away his laptop. He wondered into the kitchen and kissed Porthos’ cheek.

         “Good job.” Porthos wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him properly.

         “I was being an ass.” Porthos pulled a takeout box towards him and handed it to d’Artagnan. “Pancakes for you.” He handed another box to Aramis. “Waffles for you.”

         “Why are you doing this?” Aramis looked completely lost. Porthos let go of d’Artagnan and pulled the other man into and hug.

         “We love you silly. I needed to calm down but I should not have left you like that. I’m so sorry my love.” He kissed Aramis’ head. “I’m not leaving you. Besides, d’Artagnan came after me and knocked some sense into me.”

         “He landed a hit?”

         “I was out of it.”

         “He pulled an Athos and was drunk.”

         “I was not drunk I was tipsy.”

         “I landed a hit on you.”

         “I let you.” D’Artagnan shrugged and began to eat his pancakes. Porthos settled Aramis into a chair in front of his food then went to grab Emily. The little girl happily ate her breakfast and made noises at her fathers. Porthos followed d’Artagnan’s gaze to his laptop and sighed. Aramis looked up and saw where d’Artagnan was looking.

         “D’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan pulled his attention back to his lovers. Aramis smiled at him. “Go keep them safe.”

         “When did you figure it out?”

         “You’ve been holed up in a secret room somewhere for the last two days and only coming back here to eat.”

         “I can’t tell you what I’m doing. I don’t want to risk getting you in trouble.”

         “What we don’t know won’t harm us. Now go. And if you can give him hell for what he did do it.”

         “I have been. We will need to talk about what to do when he gets back.”

         “I’m all for making him sleep on the couch.” Porthos’ voice was cold and d’Artagnan shuddered.

         “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

 

* * *

 

 

         The TV turned itself on again and Athos sighed. Milady wandered in and sat on the edge of the bed.

         “It looks like our hacker friend is back.”

         “He hasn’t said anything yet so I’m assuming he’s just watching us. At least he’s letting us know he’s watching instead of not letting us know.”

_“I’m not that mean.”_

_“You speak French?”_

_“I speak many languages.”_

         “The let us continue in French, please. Speaking English gives Athos a headache.”

         “A headache he deserves after what he did to his lovers.”

         “Ok seriously who are you? You sound far to informed about my personal life then you should be.”

         “That is none of your business.”

         “My personal life is none of yours.”

         “It is my concern when I’m fending off requests to find you from them.”

         “You know them.”

         “I know one of them. We grew up together.”

         “Which one?”

         “Why should I tell you which one. It’s not like you care about them given the fact that you drugged them and left them.” The TV turned abruptly off and Athos stalked to the minibar. He pulled out one of the mini bottles of vodka and downed it. Milady grabbed his wrist before he could reach for another one.

“Send them a gift.”

         “They’ll shred it.”

         “Athos you need to start making up for this now or you will be in even bigger trouble when you get back.”

         “It would serve me right.”

         “Then I’m going to order them something and tell them it’s from you.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan smiled at the flowers and chocolate. He opened the box and grinned as he figured out that Milady had sent it.

         “Nice try Milady.” He popped on of the chocolates into his mouth and choked back a moan. “I accept your apology Milady. Now you need to get Athos to properly apologize and I’ll be happy.”

         “Milady sent chocolates and flowers?”

         “Yep. She sent the good chocolate too.” D’Artagnan turned and smiled at Porthos. “Is he asleep?”

         “Yeah. Did he have nightmares?”

         “All night. Athos is going to pay for this.”

         “I saw we all move into my apartment and leave Athos alone here.”

         “I’m not complaining. Can we bring Milady’s team as well?”

         “Of course. You only saw the downstairs of my apartment. There are two other floors. It’s big enough for everyone.”

         “Can we manage it without the paparazzi catching us?”

         “There is a loading dock in the parking garage. The freight elevator goes up to my floor. I think it would be beneficial to have us seen moving into my apartment, however.”

         “It will piss Athos off wherever he is.”

         “There’s an office with a security lock that you can set the code to. You can move your equipment into it. I promise I’ll keep Aramis out.”

         “When can we leave?”

         “Right away.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos swore. Their hacker friend had sent him a tabloid clipping through the young woman who had supplied them. She watched, amused, as he read the article and threw a fit.

         “What the hell are they doing?”

         “If I had to hazard a guess I’d say they’re punishing you.” She shrugged when Athos glared at her. “Just saying. You did drug them and leave.”

         “How do you know about that?”

         “My hacker’s source within your personal life is also my source. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go arm a very annoying person.”

         “Why do you do this?” The young woman turned towards him and grinned.

         “It’s fun.” She walked to the door and turned, pulling her scarf over her hair. She turned when she reached it. “Thomas says they liked the chocolate Milady sent them. You should really send them a gift in apology.”


	5. Chapter 5

        The office d’Artagnan was shown into by Porthos was gorgeous. It was wood paneled with a dark, plush carpet. Windows rand from floor to ceiling and had curtains that could be pulled to prevent onlookers in the garden. Porthos had taken a look at his gear and refused to bring any of it except for the desktop. Larger monitors hung on one wall. There was a desk in one corner and a pile of beanbag chairs in another. The desktop was hooked up and set to go on the desk. Gaston slid into the room as Porthos left and whistled. D’Artagnan handed him a slip of paper with the code. Gaston memorized it and threw it away.

        “This is wonderful.”

        “It’s exactly what I need.” D’Artagnan pulled up the hotel feed to see Athos sliding in his earwig. “Here we go.” He slid on his headset, daisy chained his laptop to his setup. Gaston set up the voice modulator and nodded.

        “Hello, Athos.”

        “Hello, annoying voice on the TV.” Gaston muffled a snort and d’Artagnan shot a look at him.

        “What can I help you with?”

        “How are they?”

        “I’m not at liberty to share that information with you.”

        “Thomas please.”

        “No. I will not tell you information about their wellbeing without their permission. Now will you tell me what you want that isn’t personal information?”

        “I need help getting into Afghanistan.” Gaston and d’Artagnan froze. “There are French citizens held in the Kandahar region by the Taliban. Milady and I are being sent there to get them out.”

        “Negotiations?”

        “Rescue.”

        “HE SENT YOU IN ON A RESCUE MISSION WITHOUT HELP?!?!” Gaston reached over and muted the mic. He settled in front of D’Artagnan who was staring straight ahead. Gaston pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

        “French Citizens in Afghanistan. Kandahar region to be precise. Rescue mission. Only two of them.” He waited a moment and sighed. “He froze. Should he come with you as well?” He smiled at d’Artagnan and nodded. “I’ll keep him under control sir. He’ll be fine.” Gaston hung up. “We have Captain LaBarge. He’ll meet us in Herat. We’ll pick up Athos and Milady there as well and proceed as locals to Kandahar.” He unmuted the mic and nodded to d’Artagnan.

        “Fly to Herat. My contact will be by with new passports for you and the proper gear and clothing for you to wear while you are there. You’ll meet me and my team and we’ll proceed to Kandahar.”

        “We were told to go in alone.”

        “Like hell am I letting you go alone on this. It’s dangerous. I promised your lovers I would get you home alive and I abide by that promise.” He pulled off his headset and stalked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

        Sylvie could tell Athos was in a mood when she walked in. Milady was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. She smiled when she saw Sylvie.

        “I assume you’ve heard.”

        “Thomas contacted me as soon as he heard.” She held up the bag. “I have your passports and clothes in here. Unfortunately, you will have to wear a burqa.”

        “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Those things are useful for hiding weapons under them.”

        “This isn’t your first time is it?”

        “Hardly. There was a reason we were chosen for this mission.”

        “Well, you’re going to get help. The group flying in is good at their job. I will also be coming along with you to help with my contacts for supplies.”

        “You are not coming.” She glared at Athos’ tone.

        “With all due respect sir, you have no control over me. I answer to the Captain of the black ops team that is meeting you, Thomas, and Phillipe.”

        “Who is this Phillipe? And how do you have contacts to a black ops team?”

        “Thomas introduced me to them. Both Thomas and Phillipe are a temporary part of the team if they are needed.”

        “When do we leave?”

        “Ten tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan’s head bounced against the bulkhead of the plane. Captain LaBarge sighed and unbuckled d’Artagnan’s restraints, pulling him to rest his head in his lap. Gaston pulled d’Artagnan’s legs into his lap. Captain LaBarge ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and smiled slightly. D’Artagnan glared.

        “You should sleep d’Artagnan. You won’t be able to sleep well while we are there and I need you rested. I need you to hack the satellites and find these people for me. For that you need sleep.”

        “I’m worried.”

        “I know but with us here he’ll come home.” He leaned and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s forehead. D’Artagnan whined and Captain LaBarge pulled a blanket out of his bag. He draped it over d’Artagnan and brushed his fingers through his hair again. D’Artagnan closed his eyes and listened to the talk of the men around him. He felt Captain LaBarge’s fingers running through his hair and smiled slightly. He trusted these men with his life and knew they would get Athos and Milady out safely.

        He was shaken awake as they prepared to land and sat up. He buckled himself in and folded the blanket. He handed it to Captain LaBarge who stowed it in his gear. When he got off the plane he saw Sylvie and moved to hug her. She grinned at him.

        “Long time no see. What’s this I hear about your little girl?” d’Artagnan pulled out a picture of Emily and handed it to her. She squealed and hugged him. “She’s beautiful.”

        “We all love her. Which is why we’re here trying to get her father back in one piece.”

        “D’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan’s head shot up and he glared in the direction of Athos’ voice.

        “Comte de la Fère. It’s wonderful to see you. How is your lovely wife?”

        “You’re Thomas?”

        “Really Olivier, you’re only figuring this out now?” Milady was behind him and he turned.

        “When did you figure it out?”

        “When you got together. I had your juvie file pulled. You are quite the hacker.”

        “Thank you, Milady. It’s a gift.”

        “You hacked MI6 at the age of sixteen and kept it down for a week. That is hardly a gift. That is genius.”

        “He’s humble.” Captain LaBarge stepped up behind d’Artagnan and rested hands on his shoulders. His attention shifted to Athos and he stepped forward. He planted himself and punched Athos hard. Athos fell to the ground. The medic stepped up and helped Athos to his feet, checking for a concussion. “I warned you if you hurt him there would be hell to pay.”

        “I deserved that.”

        “You deserve worse than that. Unfortunately, I need you alive to do your job. Piss me off though and your body will be dumped someplace where it will never be found.” Captain LaBarge tugged at d’Artagnan’s headpiece and pulled a corner over his face to cover it. He secured it and nodded. “Perfect. Keep your face covered. You too Gaston. Sylvie…”

        “I’m coming with you, you utter ass. You left me here to rush back home to train d’Artagnan as soon as the higher-ups told you about him. I’ve been stuck arming your ass of a replacement.”

        “Is he that bad?”

        “He’s sexist. He refuses to listen to me. If he even brings back gear, it’s in pieces.”

        “Sorry.” She hugged him and he smiled. “It’s good to see you. If my replacement gives you trouble send him to me.”

        “Gladly. I’ll also have d’Artagnan completely ruin him.” At d’Artagnan’s look, she grinned. “You owe me for dealing with them.” She pointed at Athos and Milady.


	6. Chapter 6

         Athos watched in the rearview mirror as one of the men of the black ops team tugged d’Artagnan to rest against his shoulder. He had been trying to get d’Artagnan alone all day but the team had been getting between them at every turn. He had gotten close once, only to have a laser sight dot appear on his chest. Captain LaBarge had been refusing to speak to him and only spoke to Milady about plans. She had been ecstatic and had rubbed it in his face every chance she got. Captain LaBarge smacked him on the shoulder when he caught him looking at d’Artagnan.

         “I told you to leave him alone or I’d leave you tied up somewhere for the Taliban to find. I see that you aren’t good at listening to orders.”

         “He looks so tired.”

         “He’s been working non-stop from what Gaston says. I want to make it clear to you that I’m not here to help you. D’Artagnan is part of this team despite the fact that I gave him to Treville.”

         “You trained him. I wouldn’t expect anything different.”

         “We also trained him to work through his pain. I know the kid well enough to know that you deeply hurt him. He’s been throwing himself into finding and helping you so he doesn’t have to focus on the betrayal he feels.” D’Artagnan stirred in the back and the Captain shut up until he was certain that d’Artagnan was asleep. “Why did you think drugging him was a good idea?”

         “I didn’t want any of them involved.” Captain LaBarge laughed.

         “You don’t know him very well. He always gets involved.”

         “Do you know if he told Porthos and Aramis where he went?”

         "They’re still in the dark about most of this. He told me that he told them that he was originally recruited for a black ops team but they don’t know anything about his hacking. He wants to keep them safe though so I doubt he told them.”

         “I feel like I don’t know him at all with all of this coming to light.”

         “He put that life behind him when he joined the army. We recruited him for his skills but he didn’t get there. He ended up with you and you didn’t need those skills.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan felt himself get pulled out of the truck and settled in strong arms. He whined slightly and a soothing hand ran through his hair.

         “Easy d’Art. We’re just bringing you to a bed.”

         “No, I need to work.”

         “You need to sleep and eat.”

         “Work.”

         “D’Artagnan, as your commanding officer I order you to sleep and eat.”

         “Technically Athos is my commanding officer, not you so I don’t have to listen to your orders.”

         “D’Artagnan.” He flinched at Athos voice and he heard someone hit Athos.

         “I’ll sleep. Keep him away from me. I don’t trust him not to drug me to sleep again.” He drifted off as he was carried into the house. Gaston turned to glare at Athos.

         “You’re an ass Athos.”

         “I’m aware your highness. I use it to my advantage.” Athos stalked off and settled in the corner of the house. He pulled out a picture he had stashed in his wallet and smiled. He ran his fingers over his lovers’ faces and put the photo away. A blanket and pillow dropped by him. He looked up to find Captain LaBarge standing next to him.

         “You should sleep as well. We will leave you if you pass out in the middle of the desert.” He turned to leave.

         “Thank you.” He turned back to see Athos looking in his direction. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

         “He’s family.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos woke to sounds of shouting and sighed. He pulled on a new set of clothes and went in search of the shouting with his bag. He saw d’Artagnan yelling at one of the black ops members. His laptop was on the table, the screen cracked beyond repair. Athos realized that he would need it replaced before it could be used. He went to d’Artagnan’s bag and pulled out the back-up hard drive he knew the other man kept. Dropping it on the table, he pulled out his laptop and connected the two. The contents of the hard drive automatically opened and a program began running diagnostics on his laptop. He moved to where d’Artagnan could see him and waited. When he caught d’Artagnan’s attention, a glare in his direction, he pointed to the laptop. D’Artagnan spun around spotted the laptop. He moved to it. Athos moved up next to the black ops member.

         “Word of wisdom. Always carry backups that fit his specifications. He gets grumpy when his gear gets broken.” The man glared at him and stalked out. Athos settled on one of the chairs in a corner and watched as d’Artagnan got to work. Another of the black ops team members slid in and settled next to him.

         “I’m keeping an eye on him and getting him food and water when he needs it. Is that ok?”

         “You’re willingly making yourself his runner?”

         “It’s not that hard of a job. Besides if I don’t do it your Captain will and I’m sure you want him planning, not dancing attention on the lovely hacker.”

         “I can hear you, you know.”

         “I am well aware of that master hacker.”

         “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

         “Flattery will get me everywhere. Like to the kitchen to get you some food because I know you have yet to eat today.” Athos left. The black ops team member followed him. “Are you going to be following me around the entire time?”

         “He won’t eat it if you make it. May I remind you that you drugged the last food you made him.”

         “I have no sleeping pills and I’m just getting him cereal.” Athos grabbed a bowl and dumped some cereal into it. He grabbed a bottle of water and wondered back to d’Artagnan. He set it next to the other man and nudged it closer to his elbow.

         “I’m not eating that Athos.”

         “Ask your black ops friend. It’s not drugged. He watched me the entire time.”

         “It’s clean. You should eat. I’ll get Captain LaBarge in here if you don’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan looked up a few hours later to find another meal next to him. Athos was still seated in a corner with a book. The black ops team member nodded at d’Artagnan, letting him know the food was ok. D’Artagnan shot Athos a glare and began eating. He pulled up the satellite feed he had managed to hack and began searching for a hiding place for the hostages. He found a likely place and began looking through old satellite footage. He found trucks pulling up and people being unloaded from one of them.

         “I got them.” He let the fork clatter onto the plate and began looking to see if they had left. “I most certainly got them. They’re in a deserted village three clicks south of here.”

         “Are you certain?”

         “Captain LaBarge I am 100% certain they are there.”

         "We’ll leave as soon as we can gear up. “SYLVIE!”

         “She’s out. She went to find her contacts with one of your men. She’ll be back with gear.” Sylvie walked in carrying two bags. The man behind her carried two more.

         “Body armor is in the truck still. We’ve got our normal weapons and extra ammo here. What’s the plan, Captain?” The plan is for you to stay…”

         “Like hell I am. I’m coming with you. You trained me remember.” Captain LaBarge glared in her direction and she grinned.

         “As I was saying, Sylvie will accompany us. We’ll approach on foot from half a click away. Gaston we’re going to need you as a sniper. D’Artagnan you’re with us. Athos, Milady stay behind us at all time. Your job is to reassure the hostages that we are here to help. Trust me a guy dressed in all black with masks on freaks out the hostages a bit.” Athos took a deep breath and nodded.

         “Let’s get them home.”


	7. Chapter 7

         They were on the approach. Gaston was keeping an eye out for hostiles. Athos could see d’Artagnan next to Captain LaBarge who was in the lead. They were radio silent to prevent the Taliban from discovering them. Athos watched d’Artagnan as he kept an eye on their surroundings. His gun was sweeping from side to side as he looked for insurgents. They heard a shout. D’Artagnan fired a shot and killed the man but it was too late. The Taliban raced towards them, their guns firing. Athos took aim and shot one as Milady fired as well. Their targets went down. They were grabbed by two members of them team and escorted towards where the hostages were being kept. Athos dropped to his knees and picked the lock. He pulled back, raising his gun, and fired as soon as he got a target in sight. The man fell. Milady and the black ops members took out the remaining militants. Athos pulled out his knife and cut the bindings off the hostages.

         “It’s alright. We’re here to bring you home.” Athos shepherded the hostages out of the building. Captain LaBarge grabbed him and pulled him along. Athos looked around. “Where’s d’Artagnan?”

         “They grabbed him.”

         “They WHAT? You said he would be safe. We need to get him back.” Athos tried to pull away and was grabbed again, this time by the back of his neck.

         “Athos we will get him back but our first priority is getting you and those hostages on a plane.”

         “Our first priority is getting him back.”

         “Athos he will shot you if you go get him.” Sylvie stepped up and took Athos’ arm.

         “You focus. I’ll deal with him.” She tugged Athos along after her. “Listen Athos, d’Artagnan will tell you the exact same thing. The hostages are more important. They will get him back.”

         “What am I going to tell Porthos and Aramis.”

         “The truth. You did your job. D’Artagnan did his job. The team will get him back given time. Until then I will stay with you and update you as the Captain updates me.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos had to be sedated to get him on the plane. When he snapped awake hours later he tried to pull himself free from the restraints. Sylvie had to sit on him to keep him from getting himself free. She shoved a pill down his throat and remained sitting on him until he fell asleep.

         “What did you give him?”

         “A taste of his own medicine.”

         “You gave him a sleeping pill?”

         “As I said, a taste of his own medicine.”

         “You are evil.”

         “I’m friends with d’Art too. But I’m also friends with the captain. He’ll get d’Art back.”

         “I know. But Athos loves him and hates to see him sick or hurt.”

         “We all do.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Milady escorted Athos back to the garrison, handcuffed to her so that he couldn’t get away. Sylvie headed to Porthos’ apartment with two notification officers. They knocked and saluted when Porthos opened the door.

         “Sir may we come in?” Porthos’ face fell.

         “Of course. Aramis!” Aramis came downstairs and froze. The officers saluted Aramis as well.

         “We regret to inform you that your partner, Charles d’Artagnan, was taken by the Taliban during a raid to rescue hostages. He is currently marked as missing-in-action.”

         “Is there a rescue mission being planned?”

         “I cannot tell you that sir. We will be in touch when we have more.” They turned and saluted Sylvie and left. Aramis collapsed on the stairs. Porthos went to him and wrapped and arm around him Sylvie knelt in front of them.

         “I’m a friend of d’Artagnan’s. I was there. There is a black ops team on the ground. They’re working to get him out?”

         “Athos?”

         “Handcuffed to Milady to keep him from getting on a plane back to Afghanistan. Do you want him to be brought here?”

         “No. If he hadn’t gone off on his own none of this would have happened. Is Gaston staying in Afghanistan?”

         “Barring an order from his brother, he’ll stay there until the retrieve d’Artagnan.”

         “Good. How do you know d’Artagnan?” She bit her tongue and thought quickly.

         “I met him in the hacker community when we were younger. He was the star of the community and I was interested in working with him. Unfortunately, I managed to grab the attention of the French government. They brought me on as a supply depot coordinator. From there I got signed on with a black ops team working in the middle east. I’ve been there ever since.”

         “The black ops team that d’Artagnan was supposed to be on?”

         “Yes.”

         “And they’re working on bringing him home?”

         “Yes.”

         “Why are you here now?”

         “Captain LaBarge said I would be of more use here. He said you needed a friend who can get you the proper information without the stupid rules of the military notification system.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos was drunk. He was so drunk he was nearly blackout drunk. Milady watching him disapprovingly.

         “Getting so drunk you can’t remember your name will not help d’Artagnan.”

         “There is nothing I can do to help d’Artagnan so I might as well get so drunk I can’t remember that I led him into getting captured.” He reached for his glass only to find it and the bottle gone. He looked over to the liquor cabinet to find Sylvie locking it with a combination lock. “Give me back my drink.”

         “No. I want you sober when the black ops team brings him back.”

         “They won’t find him.”

         “You don’t know them like I do Athos. They will rain down hellfire on those who took d’Artagnan.”

         “What if he’s tortured?”

         “He has a bargaining chip.”

         “What?”

         “He’s a world-class hacker. He can enter any database that he wants without sending up flares. He can lead them right to him without the Taliban knowing what he’s doing.”

         “And who will track him.”

         “Me. I’m the best in the world after him. I have access to his equipment. I need his hard drive. He slipped it into your pack before we left to rescue the hostages.” Athos got it for her and she smiled. “I’m heading back to Porthos’ apartment. All d’Artagnan’s gear is there.”

         “Sylvie…”

         “Find him and bring him home. I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

         D’Artagnan was lifted from the truck and dragged. He let them do what they want, not fighting. He was shoved into a chair and his ankles and wrists were tied to it. He tugged experimentally and stopped when he got punched in the face. The sack over his head was pulled off and he blinked.

         “Do you talk first or do I?” He was punched again. They grabbed his hand and he winced. “I would not do that if I were you. See I’m a hacker. I need my hands. You need my hands. So don’t touch the hands.” The hood was placed over his head and the people left. He sighed and slid one hand free of his restraints. He reached under the hood and tapped the earwig in his ear. Voices filtered through.

         “How’d he take it?”

         “I had to drug him on the plane. I’m in d’Art’s office now. He’s with Milady at the garrison.”

         “How did Porthos and Aramis take it?”

         “Not very well.”

         “Well, now that you two have established that my lovers are handling it poorly can we focus on getting me out of this situation and back to them?”

         “D’Artagnan they didn’t take your earwig?”

         “I designed these things. They can’t be found unless they’re looking. They took my standard com unit, though.”

         “Do you know where you are?”

         “I was unconscious most of the time. They grabbed my hands and I pulled the hacker card. They left. But I think I’m going to be used.”

         “They’ll keep you alive longer, will feed, you, and won’t torture you if you continue to be useful.”

         “I know Captain. Sylvie I’ll need you to find me.”

         “I know your style. We’ll see you soon d’Artagnan.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan was free from his bonds and was rubbing his wrists when his captures walked in. They pulled guns on him and he raised his hands to show that he was unarmed.

         “I didn’t try to escape. I didn’t go for a weapon. Truthfully I was getting stiff. If my wrists and hands are stiff, I can’t work. Now if you want me to work I need my gear. It’s in my backpack. And no I won’t take any old laptop. Mine is specially modified to let me work efficiently. It’s got the best money can buy in it.” He waited until the men lowered their weapons. “My laptop please and thank you.” He settled in the chair and waited.

         His laptop dropped into his lap and he smiled. One of the men pointed his gun at him and he sighed. He opened the laptop, ignoring the man. He heard the gun click and glanced up. Another man stepped forward.

         “Why are you not afraid of us?”

         “Oh, so you do speak French. I was beginning to think I was yattering on without anyone understanding me. As to why I’m not afraid, the gun was unloaded. Another reason, you need me. Now who do you want me to hack?”

         “MI6.” D’Artagnan chuckled and began typing.

         “They won’t be so happy when I get in. Let’s see if they’ve boosted the security system since the last time I hacked them.”

         “The last time?”

         “I was fifteen. They annoyed me. I brought their systems down for a week.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Sylvie was playing with Emily when the desktop dinged. She handed Emily to Porthos and shoved him out of the room, engaging the security lock. She began to track d’Artagnan’s signature hacking and grinned. She tapped her earwig.

         “Captain LaBarge?”

         “He’s asleep ma’am.”

         “Don’t ma’am me and wake him up. D’Artagnan’s hacking MI6 again.” She grinned as she followed d’Artagnan into the MI6 servers.

         “Sylvie you’d have better gotten me up to tell me you’ve located d’Artagnan.”

         “I haven’t located him but I’m backtracking him now. He’s rifling around in the MI6 database.”

         “Can you alert MI6 about any files he pulls?”

         “Can I use your black ops code to make them pay attention?”

         “Of course. Now where is he.”

         “Outside Jiwa in Pakistan.”

         “They moved him to Pakistan?”

         “Apparently. Do you want coordinates?”

         “Sylvie…”

         “Of course, you do. I’ll send them and satellite photos. I’ll keep an eye on his activity.” She signed off the earwig and smiled. Walking over to the door, she opened it to find Aramis and Porthos waiting outside. “Seriously you two? I turned on the lock for a reason you know.”

         “Did you…”

         “I can neither confirm or deny that.” She looked back at the computer. “I’ll let you know when they’re out of enemy airspace and on their way home. It may take a few days.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos opened the door at the knock, fully expecting a punch in the face. He was surprised to see Sylvie at the door. She pushed past him and settled on the couch. She tossed her phone to Athos.

         “There are pictures of Emily on there.”

         “Why are you here Sylvie?”

         “To tell you the same thing I told the others. I’ll let you know when the black ops team is out of enemy airspace.”

         “You found him.”

         “I can neither deny or confirm that.”

         “That’s a yes.”

         “It may take a few days. I’ll let you know.”

         “Who did he hack?” He began flicking through the picture on her phone and smiled. “She’s adorable.”

         “I know she is. He hacked MI6.”

         “MI6!”

         “He’s done it before.”

         “He’s done it before?!” She rolled her eyes and took her phone from him. “I’m off. Have fun.”


	9. Chapter 9

       D’Artagnan was smiling as he worked. The Taliban soldiers had moved him to a different room in the compound with an actual bed and a bathroom. The outer door was locked and there was bullet proof glass with bars outside it on the windows. They brought him food and water regularly after he had passed out the first day when his blood sugar dropped too low. His bag, minus his weapons, had been returned to him. He knew however that he was getting out of the compound soon. The man who spoke French walked in and dropped a plate on the table next to him.

       “Eat.”

       “I’m busy.”

       “Eat.”

       “You sound like my boss.”

       “Does he need to tell you to eat?”

       “I get distracted.” D’Artagnan grabbed the food and began eating in quick, efficient bites. The man left and d’Artagnan fingered the knife they had missed in their search for weapons. He heard gunshots ring out in the compound and moved fast. He grabbed the table and shoved it against the door, weighing it in place with the dresser to make an unmovable barricade that was tall enough to keep him safe. He grabbed the sheet off his bed and hung it in front of his window.

       The gunshots moved closer to his room and he shoved his laptop in his backpack. He palmed the knife and settled to the right of the door, out of the line of fire. The door burst open and he grabbed the gun barrel. He pulled hard and yanked it out of the man’s grip. He knifed the man in the throat and gathered the extra ammo that he could reach. He shoved the man to the hallway side of the table and reached over to close the door.

       D’Artagnan recognized the black combat gear the next time the door opened. He waited until he wasn’t certain the man wouldn’t shoot and stood up, pushing the dresser out of the way. The man handed him a Kevlar vest and he put it on, along with the helmet. He was handed a gun and extra ammo. The communications gear in the helmet kicked in and he could hear the team’s conversations and grinned.

       “Long time no see.”

       “You aren’t supposed to get your ass captured. I taught you better.”

       “I’m out of practice.”

       “I don’t like you being out of practice.”

       “Yell at me on the plane.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Sylvie left the office and wandered into Emily’s room. Porthos and Aramis were playing with her and Milady’s team was scattered around the room.

       “I would like to inform you that the black ops team is out of Pakistani air space. They have d’Artagnan.”

       “Was he…”

       “No. He was talking and joking as soon as he got on coms. He sounded fine. They’re flying him to the American medical station in Germany to get looked over and then they’ll be up in the air and heading home.”

       “Have you told Athos?”

       “No. I decided to come here first.”

       “Go tell him. Punch him for me.”

       “Gladly.” Sylvie left and wrapped her coat around her. She dodged the tabloids easily enough and wondered in through the back door of Athos’ house. Athos was sitting in the kitchen staring at a glass. She sighed and settled next to him.

       “I didn’t drink anything. Is d’Artagnan safe?”

       “They’re out of Pakistani air space. They’re flying him to the American medical station in Germany to be looked over and then they’re getting on a plane home.”

       “Was he tortured?”

       “He was cracking jokes and he said he was fine.” She poured him a small amount of scotch and slid the glass to him. “In celebration.” She got up and left.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan glared at the nurse as she started another blood draw. Captain LaBarge, who was leaning against the wall, grinned.

       “You’re fearless in the field and yet a little needle scares you.”

       “It hurts. This is the third one today. How many more do I have to do.”

       “This is the last one. We wait for the results to come back and then we’re good to go.”

       “Thank God.” D’Artagnan hopped off the table and tugged on his pants. He stripped off the hospital gown and pulled on the shirt. Captain LaBarge handed him his jacket and backpack. The two left the exam room and headed down to the cafeteria. Once they had gotten food, they settled at one of the tables.

       “So did you program the data you stole to self-corrupt?”

       “As soon as my laptop left a mile radius of the compound every single copy of it destroyed itself. The Taliban won’t be able to use it to attack anyone.”

       “How did you get taken?”

       “You said it yourself. I’m out of practice. I was wondering if I could come stay with you at your training compound and get some practice in before I go deal with Athos.”

       “Of course. I’ll arrange for visitor passes for Milady’s team, Porthos, Aramis, and Emily so they can come visit you. I’m going to be working you hard.”

       “I wouldn’t expect anything less Captain.” Gaston wondered in their direction and settled in a chair next to d’Artagnan.

       “The doctors say you’re all clear. All you have to do is finish your food and then we can leave.”

       “I’m not going home, Gaston.”

       “Sylvie is already packing you some clothes, gear, and personal items. She’ll meet us at the training camp with Porthos and Aramis.”


	10. Chapter 10

        Aramis ran to d’Artagnan when he saw him exit the land rover they had arrived in. D’Artagnan pulled him into a kiss and he lost himself in the feeling of his lover’s arms around him. He felt another set of arms wrap around him and pulled away from the kiss with Aramis to kiss Porthos. Porthos pulled him away from Aramis to hold him tightly and run hands over him. Porthos pulled away and looked d’Artagnan over.

        “You aren’t hurt?”

        “Only my ego. And my jaw where they punched me.” Porthos took a hold of his chin and turned his head. He winced when he saw the fading bruise.

        “You got punched?”

        “They went for my hands and I stopped them with the hacker card. From there on out I was treated to a life of prisoner royalty. I had a bed, bathroom, freedom to move, food, and water. It was marvelous.”

        “Your bed was a hard cot and the bathroom barely had running water.” Captain LaBarge wondered over to them and patted d’Artagnan on the back. “He’s fine. We’re keeping him, though. We are not letting him go until we’re certain he won’t be kidnapped a third time.”

        “You can have him if that’s your goal.” Porthos and Aramis took d’Artagnan’s hands and they followed Captain LaBarge to a small building. Sylvie trailed after them carrying a duffle bag. He opened the door with a set of keys and tossed them to d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan’s mouth dropped open when he saw the housing he was being given.

        “Captain…”

        “It’s just an apartment d’Artagnan.”

        “It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It's fully furnished.”

        “It’s family quarters. You have a family.”

        “Normally these barracks don’t have family quarters.”

        “I made them redo the housing for my men when we got permanently assigned here as our base. Sylvie your room is two down from here.” He tossed her a set of keys and she left after dropping the duffle bag on the floor. D’Artagnan grabbed the bag and opened it to find clothes, toiletries, and some gear. He dragged it into the master bedroom and placed it on the bed. He stuck his head out of the room.

        “Are they cleared to stay over?”

        “Of course. I wasn’t going to keep you apart. You’ll be woken up at odd hours but I’ll either come get you myself or send Gaston. Now go reacquaint yourself with your lovely daughter.” He left and d’Artagnan flopped on the bed. Porthos carried Emily in and placed her on d’Artagnan’s chest. D’Artagnan wrapped his arms around her. He waited until she fell asleep then placed her in her crib.

        “Does Athos know I’ve landed?”

        “Probably. Does he have clearance to come here?”

        “No. The captain doesn’t exactly like him right now.” D’Artagnan heard a knock and opened the main door. One of the black ops team members stood there carrying a bag and a box.

        “Athos dropped these off at the gate. He said Porthos would probably want them.” Porthos grabbed the bag and box and went into the bedroom. D’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

        “Did he try to stay?”

        “He said that he understood that he wasn’t allowed on and he left. He didn’t fight it at all.”

        “Well, he’s respecting my wishes. Thank you.” The man left and d’Artagnan went to investigate what Athos had sent. He walked in to find Porthos setting up a massage chair. Aramis was rifling through the box. He held up the bath salts and gestured to the bathroom. D’Artagnan stripped his clothes off and settled into the bath once Aramis had filled it. He relaxed and sniffed slightly.

        “Something wrong?”

        “This isn’t the normal stuff.”

        “I think Athos bought new stuff.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos parked his car and wandered into his house. Milady met him on the stairs and handed him some paperwork. He signed them and handed them back.

        “I’ll file this tomorrow.”

        “Why did we have to get a real marriage license again?”

        “Because we needed to make it look real.”

        “What’s our reason for divorce this time?”

        “It was an affair of passion that ended abruptly when we remembered that we hate each other. Did you see him?”

        “No. I handed over the stuff and left.”

        “Athos.”

        “He’ll see me when he wants to. Until then I’m going to catch up on paperwork and buy him gifts.” He went to his office and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan groaned as he walked through the door. He was hungry, he had missed lunch, and he was covered in mud. Aramis ushered him to the shower and took his gear. He settled on the couch, laying out a towel, and began cleaning d’Artagnan’s guns. Porthos puttered around in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to be handed take out boxes. He closed the door and brought the food to the kitchen. He opened the containers to find steak dinners. D’Artagnan wandered in with a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled when he smelled the food.

        “Which one of you ordered that?”

        “Neither of us. It’s from that restaurant that Athos has connections to.”

        “He ordered us food?”

        “He ordered us food.” Porthos tugged d’Artagnan’s towel off and grinned happily. “I’d rather have you.”

        “I’d rather eat this food then have you. I skipped lunch.” D’Artagnan grabbed his towel and went into the bedroom. He came back out in a pair of pajama pants and settled at the table. Porthos placed the food in front of him. D’Artagnan ate while Aramis finished cleaning his weapons. Aramis laid them on the table next to d’Artagnan and went to grab his own food.

        “I think he should come see Emily for a day.” Both Aramis and Porthos looked at d’Artagnan in shock. “Hear me out. He wanted us safe. His methods were questionable. She’s as much his daughter as she is ours. He’s already missed so much of her life.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos drove through the gates and up to the barracks where d’Artagnan was staying. He saw d’Artagnan leave the building with Emily and her bag. He got out of the car and smiled at Emily who was waving her hands at him. D’Artagnan handed her to Athos.

        “You’re looking good.”

        “They didn’t hurt me Athos.”

        “How are they doing?”

        “They distrust you. Aramis’ subconscious keeps bringing back Savoy.”

        “I never meant to hurt them.”

        “I know Athos. Now go. Spend time with this little princess.” Athos reached out and brushed the hair out of d’Artagnan’s face. He winced at the bruise on d’Artagnan’s cheek.

        “Black ops is running you hard.”

        “I didn’t duck. The captain admonished me already.”

        “Try to duck.”


	11. Chapter 11

        When d’Artagnan got home he found Emily seated in her highchair. She was happily playing with a new toy as Aramis prepared her dinner. Porthos pushed a box across the table to d’Artagnan.

        “He dropped that off with her. He said you should open it when you get back. You’d know what to do with it.” D’Artagnan opened the box and smiled. He pulled one of the sweaters out of the box and buried his face in it. Walking over to Aramis, he draped it over his shoulders. He steered Aramis to the couch and wrapped him in a blanket from the box. Aramis relaxed and buried his nose in the blanket.

        “It smells like Athos.” D’Artagnan let Aramis remain wrapped on the couch and finished the preparation of Emily’s food. He settled himself in front of her and began to feed her. Porthos watched Aramis with approval. He moved next to d’Artagnan and Emily.

        “This is exactly what he needed.”

        “I know. Athos is very good at knowing what we need when we need it.”

        “Emily had a good time with him. She started crying when he handed her back to me.”

        “He should visit her again.”

        “I agree. He is her father. Besides, he’s trying.”

        “Ask him for dinner.” D’Artagnan looked at Porthos shocked.

        “You two hate him.”

        “He broke our trust but as you said he’s trying. Sylvie said she was trying to keep him from drowning himself in alcohol while you were gone. He cares. Besides his divorce papers just got filed.”

        “You’ve been talking to Milady haven’t you.”

        “She’s keeping us notified on his activities. She said he’s been working on paperwork and trying to think of ways to woo us.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos drove onto the base and parked outside the barracks. He grabbed the box that held d’Artagnan’s jewelry that he had left behind when he had flown off to Afghanistan. Athos grabbed the bottle of wine that he had bought and walked in nervously. When he reached the door he found it open. Emily was seated nearby. Seeing him, she screeched and pulled herself to her feet. He let her grab onto his leg and pulled the toy he had bought her out of his pocket. She took it and laughed happily. D’Artagnan came to investigate and smiled.

        “You spoil her.”

        “Like you three don’t?” He handed d’Artagnan the bottle of wine and the box containing his jewelry. D’Artagnan opened it and lifted the leather cord with the wooden carved pendant out of it. He fastened it around his neck and smiled.

        “Thank you for bringing these.” Athos reached out and touched the pendant, smiling. D’Artagnan sighed and gently nudged Emily with his leg. She moved away, still engrossed with her new toy. D’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Athos neck and relaxed. Athos tugged him closer and pressed a kiss to his neck. His hands rested on d’Artagnan’s hips and he pulled away slightly to press a kiss to d’Artagnan’s lips. D’Artagnan smiled slightly and tugged away. He turned to go into the kitchen and Athos followed him. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and relaxed into Porthos’ grip.

        “How is Aramis doing?”

        “He’s doing well. He sleeps curled up in one of your sweaters.”

        “He’s hiding somewhere isn’t he.”

        “He’ll be out when he’s ready to face you.” Porthos kissed Athos lightly and pulled away. He pressed fingers into knots in Athos’ back and the other man winced.

        “Gentle Porthos.”

        “Gentle won’t get these out. What have you been doing to get this knotted?”

        “Worrying about d’Artagnan and doing paperwork hunched over at my desk.” He winced as Porthos pressed harder. Emily toddled over to them and showed Porthos her new toy. He smiled at her and released the knot he was pressing in Athos’ back. Porthos picked up Emily who leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Athos’ neck. They looked up when they heard a noise and spotted Aramis coming out of the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Athos. Athos froze, waiting to see what Aramis would do. He tried to move backward when Aramis lunged at him but was held in place by Emily’s arms around his neck. Athos braced himself for a punch but instead found himself with Aramis hugging him. He brought his arms around Aramis and pressed a kiss to his head.

        “Never do that ever again.”

        “I don’t plan to.” Athos ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair. “Considering that d’Artagnan found me as soon as I touched down in Iran the whole thing was pointless.”

        “You need to dodge the security cameras if you want to avoid me. Otherwise, I’ll find you anywhere you go.” D’Artagnan gently pried Emily off of Athos and took her from Porthos. She waved her toy at him and he smiled.

        “You’re scary with technology.” Athos pressed another kiss to Aramis’ head and loosened the other man’s hold on him. He pressed Aramis into Porthos’ arms and smiled when he nuzzled into Porthos. He pulled off his jacket and draped it around Aramis’ shoulders, tucking it around him. D’Artagnan opened the bottle of wine and brought a glass to Athos. He sipped it while watching Emily toddle around the room unsteadily. Aramis settled next to him and leaned against him. He slipped the glass out of Athos’ hand and took a sip.

        “This is good.”

“Do you seriously think I’d bring cheap wine?”

        “No. You’re a snob.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos had tried to leave when dinner was over but Aramis had dragged him to the couch and put on a movie. He had then settled with his head in Athos’ lap and fell asleep. When someone knocked on the door, d’Artagnan got up and slipped into the hall. He glared at Captain LaBarge.

        “He’s not leaving. Aramis is asleep on his lap. Aramis hasn’t slept well the entire time Athos was gone. He’s sleeping well for the first time in a while and if you interrupt that sleep I will kill you.”

        “Fine.”

        “Excuse me?”

        “I said fine. He can stay. I know Aramis hasn’t been doing that well. It will do him good to get a good night’s sleep. I’m issuing him a pass.” He handed the pass to d’Artagnan and pushed him to the door. D’Artagnan smiled and wandered into the room to find Porthos lifting Aramis from the couch. Athos looked up and sighed.

        “I have to leave.” D’Artagnan handed him the pass and pushed him towards the bedroom. He checked on Emily and followed them in. Porthos had Athos stripped of his shirt and in the massage chair. Aramis was asleep, curled around Athos’ blanket. D’Artagnan settled next to Aramis and watched as Porthos began to work the knots out of Athos’ back. Athos winced as Porthos pressed into the knots and let out little moans as the knots released.

        “Feel good love?”

        “I sent this for you to use on d’Artagnan.” Athos moaned as Porthos worked a knot under his shoulder blade.

        “I did use it on him. I’m now using it on you.” Athos melted into the chair as the knot came undone and Porthos smiled tenderly. Aramis shot awake and D’Artagnan tugged him to rest against him.

        “Easy. Athos is still here. Porthos is fixing his back so that when he cuddles you, he’ll melt around you.” D’Artagnan rubbed Aramis’ temples and the other man relaxed. Porthos finished working out the worst of the knots and reached for a small bottle he carried. He poured the oil onto his hands and rubbed it over Athos’ back. He helped Athos to his feet and removed Athos’ dress pants. Athos settled into the bed and pulled Aramis against him. When Porthos settled into bed d’Artagnan moved to the outside and pushed Porthos against Aramis. Once they were all asleep he got out of bed and grabbed his laptop. He pulled up satellite footage and began sorting through it. He watched as a missile dropped out of the sky and blew up the compound he had been kept in. Once he had confirmed that there were no survivors he sent the data to Captain LaBarge and closed the laptop. He settled back into the bed and buried his face in Porthos’ neck when the other man turned.


	12. Chapter 12

        D’Artagnan dodged the punch to his head and twisted the arm he was holding. The attacker yanked away. Another took his place. D’Artagnan kneed him in the balls and threw him over his hip. A hit landed on his temple and he went down.

        A bright light was shining in his eyes and he jumped. He smacked the hand and pulled the person down. He rolled and pressed a hand to the man’s throat. Hands pulled him off as he realized who he was attacking.

        “Sorry.” He settled on the ground and the medic continued to look him over. He felt the world spinning and felt hands grabbing him before he toppled over.

        “Concussion. Send him home.”

        “He’s passed all the tests. Would you be content to let him go back to the garrison?”

        “As long as Aramis keeps an eye on him.” The medic handed d’Artagnan an instant ice pack and d’Artagnan pressed it to his temple. Captain LaBarge escorted him back to the barracks. He had made it to the door when he wobbled and almost fell over. Captain LaBarge grabbed him to keep him from falling over. He helped D’Artagnan into the room and settled him on the couch. Athos moved over quickly and knelt next to him.

        “What happened?”

        “He took a hit to his temple and was knocked unconscious. He has a concussion. The medic says feel free to take him back to the garrison. I’m done with training him. He passed all the tests.”

        “We can bring him home?”

        “With my blessing. Please don’t pull another stunt like this again, though. I will shoot you.”

        “I’m planning on refusing anything like this ever again. They’re too important to me.” D’Artagnan made a pitiful noise and Athos took his hand. He grabbed a trash can and shoved it under d’Artagnan’s mouth as he vomited. Aramis came forward and gave d’Artagnan a glass of water to rinse his mouth. When d’Artagnan put it aside Aramis handed him a ginger ale to help settle his stomach. D’Artagnan looked up at Captain LaBarge with a glare.

        “Why did you let me do this?”

        “You’ve been kidnapped twice this year. It scares the living hell out of your lovers. I’m making sure that it never gets to the point where I have to stand in front of them and tell them that I went in to rescue you only to find that you died.”

        “I have a concussion.” Captain LaBarge laughed at d’Artagnan’s whining.

        “We’ll get someone to bring your stuff back to the garrison. Take him home.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis settled d’Artagnan in bed and waited with him until he fell asleep. He walked into the main room and sat on the couch, nestling into Athos.

        “How is he doing?”

        “He hasn’t thrown up again. He said he’s still dizzy, though.”

        “He’ll be fine after he rests right?”

        “Of course.” He watched Athos’ twitchy hands and pointed towards Athos’ room. “Go craft. You have an idea of something to make.” Athos kissed Aramis lightly and went into his room. He locked the door and went into the small room where he kept his wood and metal working tools. He pulled down one of the metal rings that would fit d’Artagnan and grabbed his engraving tools. He grabbed one of the fine chains and set it to the side.

        Athos looked turned the ring over in his fingers and slid on his safety glasses. The words began to form in his mind as he looked the ring over. He grabbed the engraving tool and began to work. On the outside of the ring, he engraved Da materiam splendescam and on the inside he engraved In periculo ludunt. He dipped the ring into water and polished it. He strung it on the chain and left the room. Aramis was asleep on the couch. When he heard Athos he woke up.

        “Let me see.” Athos handed over the ring and chain. He watched Aramis run his fingers over the outside. “Give me a chance to shine.” He ran fingers over the inner engraving and smiled. “Amidst danger, they play.”

        “I thought given his proclivity towards dangerous acts it fit.”

        “It does Athos.” Porthos came in from the gym and took the ring from Aramis when it was handed to him.

        “A graduation gift?” At Athos’ nod, he smiled. “It suits him.” He handed it back to Athos who smiled and slipped it into a box.

        “I feel bad not having anything to celebrate us getting back together.”

        “Love you’re here. That means more to us than anything we can ever ask for.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan moaned at the pain in his head. He reached a hand up and tried to touch his head but a hand caught it. The hand pushed his down to the bed and rubbed his wrist gently. Another hand covered his eyes.

        “Don’t open your eyes, love.”

        “Porthos? My head is all swimmy.”

        “You have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground when you fell.”

        “They didn’t catch me?”

        “You went down too quickly.” D’Artagnan tried to turn his head. He stopped when his head began to swim lightly.

        “Athos?” Hands stroked his hair and he tried to press into them. He whimpered and stilled.

        “Should he be like this?” The hand covering his eyes was removed and he screeched. He fought Athos and Porthos holding him down as Aramis shined a light in his eyes.

        “Make it stop. It hurts.” Athos draped a blanket over d’Artagnan’s eyes.

        “Sorry love. Athos he needs a CT scan. Get medical here.” D’Artagnan continued to whimper and Athos settled next to him. He took d’Artagnan’s hand and kissed it. Medical came in and loaded him onto a gurney. Athos took his hand again as he was wheeled out of the room. D’Artagnan fought the hands holding him down as the doctors shown lights in his eyes. Athos grabbed his head and held him still. Porthos took one of his hands and Aramis took the other. An IV was inserted and something was injected into it. D’Artagnan blinked once and his eyes slid closed.

        “He’s out.” Athos glanced at the doctor who nodded.

        “We’ve called in Lemay. He’ll be here soon.” Athos nodded and settled next to d’Artagnan’s head. The doctor handed Aramis a medical gown and gestured towards d’Artagnan. Aramis grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut d’Artagnan’s shirt off. Porthos removed d’Artagnan’s pants and helped Aramis get the gown on d’Artagnan. Captain LaBarge slammed into the room and stopped when he saw d’Artagnan unconscious.

        “I was with Treville. How is he doing?”

        “He’s extremely light sensitive. He’s dizzy and sluggish. They had to knock him out.” Lemay walked in and sighed.

        “What now? Captain, please tell me this was none of your doing?”

        “He took a hit to the temple and was knocked unconscious. He hit the ground hard. My medic looked him over and he was fine then.”

        “CT scan and then an MRI if something doesn’t look right.” Two nurses walked in and rolled the bed out. Captain LaBarge sat in a chair heavily.

        “I am so sorry.”

        “Captain he was fine when you saw him.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan opened his eyes to find himself in medical. The lights were dimmed and he felt two hands gripping his tightly. A hand rested on his hair. He looked around and found LaBarge standing in the doorway.

        “They’ve been like that since you got back from the CT scan. I got them blankets when they succumbed to exhaustion.”

        “How bad?”

        “You’re stuck here a few days.”

        “Lovely. Emily?”

        “Milady’s watching her. You feeling better?”

        “I’m not dizzy and nauseous. My head still hurts.”

        “Sleep.”


	13. Chapter 13

       Warmth was all around d’Artagnan when he woke up. He smiled at Athos and Porthos on either side of him. Athos was gone, that was expected. Athos had told them the night before that he was expected at a meeting to debrief on the events in Afghanistan. D’Artagnan dragged himself out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He frowned when he saw that the bathtub was full. When he tested the water it was hot. He looked around and found the note Athos had left.

_D’Artagnan, I know you tend to wake up earlier than the other two. It should still be hot when you wake up. It’s got that stuff in it that you like. Gaston has Emily._ _Take as long as you want. I need you to meet with the new team member at 8. You’ll like her. It took a lot of persuasion to get Captain LaBarge to give her up._

       D’Artagnan smiled at the note and stripped his boxers off. He settled into the bath. He heard feet on the tiles and moved forward to let Porthos slid in behind him. Hands ran over his back once Porthos was settled in the water.

       “Did Athos decide to spoil you?”

       “He wants me to pick up the new member.”

       “We’re getting a new member?”

       “It’s Sylvie.” Porthos grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up, running the cloth along d’Artagnan’s body. D’Artagnan smiled and leaned into Porthos. Aramis wondered in and stepped into the shower. D’Artagnan pulled himself out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. He got dressed and went to the garrison front entrance. He grabbed a bag from Sylvie and dragged her inside.

       “How’d you convince Athos to let you join the team? He doesn’t take new recruits. He hated my guts when I first started.”

       “He approached me. He said he needed something to keep you honest.”

       “I am honest.”

       “You’re a hacker. You are the furthest thing from honest.” She hit him lightly in the shoulder and he laughed.

       “How much fuss did Captain LaBarge make about you leaving him?”

       “Plenty. He got himself assigned to palace duty.”

       “He hates palace duty.”

       “I noticed.” He led her to a room and pointed to a door down the hall.

       “That’s our suite of rooms. Milady’s team is across the hall.” He opened the room to find it decorated like her apartment in Iran, all red wood, brocade drapes, and carved wooden screens. He whistled. “Athos likes you. He never decorates someone’s room right off the bat.”

       “It feels like home.” She looked at the patterns on the wall and touched the lamp plugged into the socket that was projecting the patterns. D’Artagnan walked into her bedroom and dropped the duffle he was carrying onto the bed.

       “So what’s your job, Sylvie?”

       “He didn’t tell you? I’m now your personal armorer. I travel with you and use my contacts to get the gear you need. I’m allowed to tap black ops gear reserves and I’ve been told to get you whatever you want computer wise by Athos.”

       “He loves me. He completely loves me. He gave me you. You can find me anything I want in half the time my normal guy can.”

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan was settled on the couch on his laptops when hands landed on his shoulders. He shrugged them off only to have hands take is laptop awake. He blinked and looked around. Athos was putting his laptop away and Porthos was behind them.

       “What this about?”

       “We wanted to thank you for keeping us together while Athos was gone.” Aramis straddled his lap and pulled him into a kiss. D’Artagnan let himself lose himself in the kiss. Hands gently tugged Aramis away from him and arms scooped d’Artagnan up. Hands settled on his butt and d’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Porthos’ neck. He pulled Porthos into a kiss and felt his back hit a wall. He heard a swear, Athos it sounded like, and felt hands tug at his clothes. He dropped his legs from Porthos’ waist and pulled away to grab Athos. Athos grabbed his face with one hand and settled the other hand on his hip. Pulling him close he kissed him hard. Aramis dragged them into the bedroom and pushed them apart.

       “It was so hot the entire time you took charge.” Aramis stripped d’Artagnan of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He shoved his hand inside and grinned. “No boxers d’Artagnan?”

       “I was planning on having a nice long wank so I went for ease of access.”

       “You could have asked one of us to tend to your needs. We’re all so appreciative of everything you did.” Aramis dropped to his knees as Porthos stepped up behind d’Artagnan and wrapped one arm around his waist to support him. D’Artagnan’s jeans were shoved down to his knees as Aramis took him into his mouth. D’Artagnan moaned happily and sagged in Porthos’ grip. Porthos kept him on his feet as Aramis sucked. He clenched at Aramis’ hair and the man moaned appreciatively. D’Artagnan tugged at Aramis’ hair and whimpered as Aramis pulled off. Porthos directed his attention to the bed where Athos was laying. Aramis pulled d’Artagnan’s jeans completely off and pushed him towards Athos.

“Top or bottom and with who?”

       “Athos. I want him to top.”

       “Anyone else?”

       “Porthos after Athos.”

       “How about you have all of us. In thanks of course.” D’Artagnan moaned slightly and his eyes slid closed. Athos tugged him onto the bed and pressed him onto all fours. He took the bottle of lube that Porthos handed him and slicked up his fingers. He pressed one into d’Artagnan who dropped to his elbows with a moan. Athos glanced in Porthos and Aramis’ direction.

       “Did none of you take care of him while I was gone? He’s so tight.” Athos pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s back and made a face at the fact that he could feel d’Artagnan’s spine so easily. He pulled the finger out and teasingly ran it around d’Artagnan’s entrance. He pressed two fingers in and began stretching d’Artagnan in earnest. He smiled at d’Artagnan’s whimpers and moans as he added a third finger. He glanced at Porthos and Aramis who were watching d’Artagnan’s face contorted in pleasure. Athos pulled his fingers out and smiled when d’Artagnan whimpered at the loss.

       “Athos…”

       “Easy love. I don’t want to hurt you so I’ll need to take this slow.”

       “He’s right love. We’ve been neglecting you and he needs to take it slow.” Athos turned d’Artagnan onto his back. He pushed d’Artagnan’s legs up and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly and moaned quietly. D’Artagnan let out something similar to a squawk and swore as Athos bottomed out. Athos didn’t move, grinding his teeth to keep from swearing. D’Artagnan reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

       “I was locked in that stupid office keeping an eye on you. They weren’t neglecting me I just wasn’t there to join in the fun.” He wrapped his legs around Athos’ waist and moaned when Athos started moving. Swearing, Athos picked up the pace and changed his angle to drag across d’Artagnan’s prostate. He got d’Artagnan right up to the edge then pulled out.

       “Aramis can you get the cock ring?”

       “You’re evil Athos.” Aramis handed it to him and Athos fitted it around d’Artagnan’s balls and penis. He grinned when d’Artagnan whined.

       “You wanted the three of us to fuck you. I’m just making sure that you can do that.” Athos slid back in and began thrusting hard and fast. He felt himself orgasming and pulled out once he was done. Porthos slid into his position and slid fingers in to make sure d’Artagnan was stretched enough for him. He flipped d’Artagnan onto all fours and pushed in slowly. D’Artagnan moaned and pressed back. Porthos thrust into him in controlled thrusts. He snapped his hips forward and made sure to brush d’Artagnan’s prostate with each thrust. D’Artagnan sobbed and Athos reached out a hand from where he was lying. Porthos stopped and pulled out.

       “D’Artagnan are you ok?”

       “Fine, perfectly fine.” He reached back and tried to tug Porthos closer. Porthos smiled and pressed in again. He continued his pace until he came as well and pulled out. Aramis slid into his spot and entered d’Artagnan.  He kept up Porthos’ pace and pressed kisses to d’Artagnan’s spine. When he was getting close he pulled the cock ring off d’Artagnan. It only took a few strokes with his hand for d’Artagnan to orgasm. He followed d’Artagnan with a few more thrusts and pulled out. Athos smiled and pulled d’Artagnan to rest against his chest.

       “How do you feel love?”

       “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk let alone sit tomorrow but it was so worth it.” He pressed kisses to Porthos and Aramis’ mouths and smiled. “I could use a bath.”

       “I’ll run you one.” Athos got up and went into the bathroom. Porthos lifted d’Artagnan from the bed and carried him into the bathroom. Porthos put him into a shower and washed the cum off of d’Artagnan. He pulled d’Artagnan out and settled him into the hot water. Athos settled in behind him and rubbed his back. D’Artagnan let himself be washed and put back to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

       Sylvie watched him from her spot in his little hacker office. Treville had the room expanded while d’Artagnan was gone and now it was a proper office. There were two hidden entrances and a staircase that went down to a small hidden room filled with beanbag chairs. He had made it clear to other teams that this was d’Artagnan and Sylvie’s room alone and that no one was to mess with it on pain of death. They had grumbled but the story of what the two of them had done in Afghanistan had spread. Everyone agreed that they were to be left alone and the location of the room hidden. When d’Artagnan squirmed uncomfortably on his chair again she grinned.

       “Did you get some thanks for keeping them together in the form of some wonderful, glorious sex?”

       “Sylvie?!”

       “What? You can sit and you’re limping.”

       “Yes. Are you happy? We had sex. It was wonderful and I got all three of them to fuck me.”

       “I don’t need to know details.”

       “You’re going to get them. You’re my best friend and almost sister. You get all the dirty details.”

       “Are they good in bed?”

       “The best.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for all the lovely comments I've gotten on the story so far. Things may slow down in the near future due to school and theater (it's almost tech week aka hell week) but I'll try to keep updating. Feel free to leave me suggestions. I may not use them but I love reading them.

       Introducing Sylvie to Flea and Charon had been a horrible idea. She had fit right in with them and convinced them to tell her all the stories of Porthos’ childhood. The first time she had been drinking with the team she had grinned and called Porthos his childhood nickname. He had choked and glared at d’Artagnan who shrugged.

       “I took her around to see all the teams.”

       “You took her out of the garrison to see Flea and Charon. That takes prior planning.”

       “Porty it was wonderful. Flea is more than willing to tell me stories about your escapades as kids.”

       “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

       “I know about the time they walked in on you with your first boyfriend. You hadn’t even told them you were gay.” It was Athos’ turn to choke this time.

       “I haven’t heard this story.” Aramis grinned and leaned in.

       “Well, they had come back home to where they were living after a date. Charon was sharing a room with Porthos at the time and he was supposed to be studying for an exam at school. They walked in and found one of the boys from school giving him a blowjob. He apparently told them to either get out or join in.” Porthos blushed and the rest of them laughed.

       “Charon refused to sleep in that room for a week. They couldn’t look me in the eye for a month.” Porthos tugged until d’Artagnan was sitting in his lap and buried his face in the younger man’s neck. D’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Porthos’ neck and relaxed into his grip.

       “You should have told them you were gay.”

       “I didn’t think it was important. Besides Charon was pissed that I was getting more action than he was.” At Athos look, he shrugged. “We were fifteen and he had barely progressed to holding Flea’s hand. I, on the other hand, was getting sucked off by a pro and had been for nearly a year.” He shifted d’Artagnan and settled the other man more firmly in his lap. D’Artagnan smiled into his neck and let himself get manhandled. A hand rested on his head briefly and he looked up to see Captain LaBarge smiling at him. He grinned back and nodded at Porthos.

       “I was giving him a chance to hide if he needed it. Sylvie got Flea to tell her all of Porthos’ embarrassing childhood stories.”

       “I hate to drag you away from story time but I need you and Sylvie.” The captain looked at Athos apologetically and the man sighed and stood.

       “I’m coming with you if you don’t mind. As much as I trust you with them I would prefer to be able to keep an eye on my team.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Athos half carried a sleepy d’Artagnan into the command post on the training base. It was a hive of activity yet d’Artagnan didn’t seem to be waking up. One of the black ops men came and gently picked d’Artagnan up. Athos followed the man to a corner of cushions and pillows. The man laid d’Artagnan down and draped a blanket over him.

       “We won’t need him until Sylvie gets done with her work. I’ll stay with him. Go help Sylvie.” Athos left trusting the man to keep d’Artagnan safe. Sylvie was settled in a chair in front of a computer. She looked up when he settled in the empty chair next to her.

       “You left him with Valentin. Smart idea. D’Artagnan needs his sleep and Valentin will make sure he’s not disturbed.”

       “How well do you know Valentin?”

       “He used to be one of d’Artagnan’s lovers.” She gripped Athos wrist to keep him in his chair. “They’re just friends Athos. Val completely gave up any claim to d’Artagnan the moment Captain LaBarge became interested. Besides, it’s not like d’Artagnan hasn’t had sex with every gay man on this team.”

       “He what!?” Heavy hands landed on his shoulders keeping him in his chair and Athos looked up at Captain LaBarge.

       “My men are honorable and will only engage in anything with him if he wishes. And judging be the way he’s walking his only wish would be to in your bed with your cock up his ass.” Athos blushed and the Captain grinned. He pressed a key into Athos’ hand. “That will let you into the same rooms you had before. If you go to the second door down on the right, it leads to a tunnel that leads to the barracks.”

       “Can Porthos and Aramis…” He trailed off at the shake of the Captain’s head.

       “I’m sorry but no. I’ll send my condolences for stealing you two away, however.”

       “They don’t have the clearance do they?”

       “Technically you don’t either. I was only able to get one emergency clearance set up. I’m working on bumping all three of you up but command is being obnoxious.” The Captain walked away and Athos glanced at the corner with d’Artagnan. Val was seated next to him, stroking his hair as d’Artagnan’s mouth moved. Athos watched as the other man soothed d’Artagnan out of his nightmare and nodded approval. Val caught his eye and made a shooing motion with his hand. Athos turned back to watch Sylvie work.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan was shaken awake gently. He looked up and saw Val kneeling over him. He looked around and spotted Athos sitting next to Sylvie. Val helped him to his feet and handed him a plate of food. At d’Artagnan’s raised brow he shrugged.

       “Orders from your Captain Gorgeous. If you’re not interested can I have him?”

       “Don’t you have your own Captain Gorgeous? Or are all those looks from Captain LaBarge blatantly ogling your ass harassment?”

       “Seriously d’Artagnan?”

       “I’m not oblivious Val. I know his type. I was his type until he went and sold me off to grumpy cat over there. Not that I’m complaining.” Val lead him through the maze of desks and cables. When they reached Athos and Sylvie d’Artagnan settled in Athos’ lap and began to eat the food. Val shook his head and wondered off in the direction of his lover. D’Artagnan pulled the laptop on the table to him once he was done with his food. Athos arms wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. He pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s neck and shifted him so that he was sitting more comfortably. D’Artagnan wiggled slightly and Athos pressed on his hips.

       “Stop that.”

       “Why? It’s fun.”

       “You need to be focused.”

       “I’d be more focused if…”

       “D’Artagnan no.” D’Artagnan pouted and wiggled some more. Athos pushed him off his lap and got up. D’Artagnan settled on the chair with a pout and began typing. Athos went to the room they had been sharing and settled on the couch. He glanced at Val who had followed him in. The man handed him a note.

       “I don’t even want to know how Captain LaBarge knows this.” Val left and Athos opened the note. He choked as he read it.

_He focuses better when he’s been shagged into the mattress a few times. There’s gear in your bedroom. If you won’t do it, I’ll send you packing and get Porthos in here. Or Aramis. They’ll love doing it too._

       Athos pulled out his phone and texted d’Artagnan to come. D’Artagnan entered a few minutes later and Athos handed him the note. He laughed as he read it.

       “He still remembers.”

       “D’Artagnan…”

       “Athos I don’t see what your issues are with us having sex on a job. It’s not even your job. He only brought you here for this reason.”

       “You’re supposed to be hacking whatever the hell it is that they want you to.”

       “Sylvie will get me where I need to be. There is a reason both of us were recruited by this particular team you know. It because we work as a team. She gets me right where I need to go while I get pounded. Gaston and Captain LaBarge have both done it before. Either get one of the others here or I’ll go find Gaston.” He turned to leave. Athos’ hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back to straddle his lap.

       “Porthos is the better person for this.” Athos sighed. “What do you want?”

       “Restraints.” D’Artagnan leaned in for a kiss and smiled. “A blindfold. I’m tame I promise.” He led Athos to the bedroom and stripped down. Athos pushed him onto the bed and tied his arms above his head. He checked the fit of the restraints before he slid the blindfold over d’Artagnan’s eyes. He ran hands over d’Artagnan’s back and grabbed the bottle of lube he had set out next to the bed. He slicked up his fingers and ran them down to d’Artagnan’s entrance. He stopped when he found the rim of a butt plug.

       “D’Artagnan.”

       “Aramis put it in. You were checking with Sylvie on something.”

       “That was hours ago. You’ve had this in that long.”

       “You ever wonder why I was squirming so much when we were drinking? Aramis slipped the controller into your pocket before we left.”

       “Controller?”

       “It vibrates.” Athos dug out the controller and pressed a button. D’Artagnan whimpered and his whole body shuddered. Athos turned the vibrator off and gently worked the plug out. He slid his fingers in to check how loose d’Artagnan was then lined himself up. He slid in slowly and grinned when d’Artagnan whimpered.

       “Easy love.” He tugged d’Artagnan’s hair gently and the man moaned. He pressed kisses to d’Artagnan’s back as he thrust. D’Artagnan moaned and pressed back into each thrust. Athos gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises and began thrusting harder. D’Artagnan moaned and pulled at his restraints. Athos reached a hand around and began to stroke d’Artagnan’s cock. D’Artagnan shuddered and came in his hand and Athos joined him. Pulling out he reached up and removed d’Artagnan’s restraints. He slid the blindfold off and kissed d’Artagnan’s forehead lightly.

       “That was wonderful.” D’Artagnan stretched and kissed Athos.

       “Next time I’ll send Porthos with you.”


	15. Chapter 15

       Athos watched as d’Artagnan slammed his head into the table he was working at. It had been nearly a month since he and Sylvie had been asked to hack something for the black ops team. D’Artagnan had gotten extremely frustrated after that point. He had been sleeping in his own room for a week when Porthos and Aramis had cornered Athos in the hallway.

       “What happened?”

       “I don’t actually know. I was there and as far as I could tell nothing happened.”

       “Are you sure?” Porthos took Athos’ hand and kissed. “We won’t be mad at you if something did. We just want our lover back.”

       “I brought him in, he slept while Sylvie worked, he was extremely worked up from the toy Aramis put in him, we had sex, he hacked the database in record time according to the black ops team.”

       “You two had sex? While you were on a job?”

       “He wanted to be tied down and blindfolded. I offered to call Porthos and he insisted it be me.”

       “It had nothing to do with the sex and more to do with what he discovered in the database.” They all jumped as Sylvie walked up to them. “He’s probably going to be going undercover as a kept boy and that pisses him off.”

       “Undercover with whom?”

       “They haven’t decided. Command wants it to be Captain LaBarge and Captain LaBarge is insisting that it be one of you. You can see why he’s pissed. He’s also pulling away from you in case he suddenly has to have sex with Captain LaBarge. He doesn’t want you hurt.”

       “He is not having sex with Captain LaBarge.”

       “He doesn’t want to. Command wants him to.”

       “Command can go suck my dick.” Aramis stalked into their common room and began to pick d’Artagnan’s lock. When the door popped open a knife went flying into the air, embedding itself in the door to the right of Aramis’ head. D’Artagnan glared at them from where he was sitting on his bed.

       “Go away. Sylvie, you shouldn’t have told them.”

       “Is the decision in?”

       “I’m to be the kept boy of Captain LaBarge. He ordered me to hack into the orders and change it to Athos. He’s also having me set up reservations for Porthos and Aramis in an adjoining suite. As he’s saying it’s a suite for security. They can sleep with us. Captain LaBarge will take the security suite with Val.”

       “How much trouble will this get him in?”

       “A lot but command can go suck it.” D’Artagnan looked up from the computer and sighed. “Athos you’re not going to like this. None of you are. I’m going to need to be bruised. I can have on of the black ops do it if you feel like you can’t.”

       “D’Artagnan…”

       “They’re going after human traffickers. Athos is going to get bored of me constantly messing up and then I’m going to be sold off to one of them.” He looked them over. “I’m so sorry. I’ll be gone for a few weeks after that. Black ops will be tracking me but you’ll need to come back here and pretend nothing is happening.”

       “We have to sell you?”

       “They need someone inside to track.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The suite was gorgeous and Athos felt like throwing up. D’Artagnan had a black eye and split lip courtesy of one of the black ops team members. His wrists and upper arms had bruises from sparring and he walked with his head hung at Athos’ side. Whenever Athos looked at him or touched him lightly he flinched. He knew it was an act but it still hurt. Porthos had been practically growling when he lifted d’Artagnan’s face to inspect the black eye. Aramis had hidden himself off somewhere. Now the four of them sat in the suite. D’Artagnan was ignoring them, preparing himself to be separated from them the next day. Athos had already had his meeting with the buyer and d’Artagnan was being picked up in the morning. D’Artagnan rubbed his arm where the microchip tracker had been inserted and Aramis settled next to him.

       “You don’t have to do this.”

       “I do Aramis.”

       “We can hop on a plane right now and be gone before they even get here.”

       “Aramis!” Aramis refused to look at d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan took his face forcing him to look at him. “They steal children and sell them. I’m going to put a stop to it.”

       “Let Val, Remi, or Léo do it.”

       “I can’t Aramis.” He glanced towards Athos and took his hand, dragging him into the bathroom. He filled the large bathtub and stripped, sliding in. Athos got in behind him a moment later. D’Artagnan relaxed as Athos washed him, taking care with the bruises. When he got out, Aramis settled him into a chair and got out his shaving kit. The feel of the razor on his skin made him smile slightly.

       “Did you decided to spoil me?”

       “We want you looking your best when we send you off tomorrow.” Aramis finished shaving him and moved on to trim and style his hair. When d’Artagnan tried to put on clothes Porthos pulled him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He settled onto d’Artagnan’s back, keeping his weight on his knees. Taking the massage oil Athos handed him, he began to work on the knots in d’Artagnan’s shoulders. D’Artagnan whimpered and tried to press into the hands. Aramis and Athos pressed him down.

       “Let us take care of you love.”

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan was slapped the moment Athos left. His legs were kicked out from under him and he let himself fall. Blows rained down on him.

       “You’re useless, you know that. He sold you.”

       “Nothing you ever did was good enough for him.” D’Artagnan clung to the memories of the night before. He cried out as a kick landed to his stomach.

       For the next month, he was beaten every day. He had taken to flinching when someone came near him. Two months later he kept his eyes down and didn’t look into their eyes. He knew if he did that it would earn him a smack and no dinner. It wasn’t until someone tugged his chin up that he looked at the person in front of him. He recognized Captain LaBarge and nearly collapsed in his arms.

       “Is it done?”

       “We got the boss d’Artagnan.” The Captain lifted him and d’Artagnan wrapped his legs around his waist. His arms looped around the captain’s neck and he was carried out of the warehouse they had been keeping him in. He felt another set of arms settle around him and let himself drop off to sleep. When he woke next he was wrapped in warm blankets and his head was resting in someone’s lap. Two figures walked towards him and he recognized Léo and Remi from the black ops team. He looked up to find Val watching him.

       “Where am I?”

       “On a plane. Captain LaBarge convinced command that the best thing for you would be to go straight home to your lovers. We land in Paris in an hour. They’ll be there to pick you up.”


	16. Chapter 16

        When they had gotten the news that d’Artagnan had been recovered, two months after his one-month undercover operation was supposed to be over, they had been ecstatic. It wasn’t until Sylvie had phoned them to let them know that d’Artagnan was in bad shape that they started to worry. He was asleep when they landed and had been handed over to Porthos. Porthos hefted him to easily and they all escorted him to medical at the garrison. Lemay had taken one look at him and hooked him up to a nutrient IV. They had been allowed to take him back to their rooms provided Lemay look in on him every few hours.

        “He’s too thin.”

        “They withheld food as a punishment. If he didn’t do what they said, he wouldn’t be fed.” Captain LaBarge stood in the door. He handed Athos the jewelry they had recovered. D’Artagnan’s ring, his pendant necklace, and the dog tags were in better condition than D’Artagnan. Athos slipped the ring onto d’Artagnan’s finger only to have it fall off, not fitting.

        “What took you so long to get him out?”

        “Command refused to let us go in. We disobeyed orders last night and got him out. We had enough information on the boss two months ago. There was no reason besides spite to keep him under longer.”

        “Athos?” The voice was scratchy with disuse. Athos turned to find Porthos and Aramis pressing d’Artagnan’s hands down to keep him from pulling out his IV.

        “Yes, love?”

        “Can I get this thing out of me?”

        “Lemay says no. You’re too thin. He was worried you’d get sick if you didn’t get some nutrients into you.”

        “When can I get it out?”

        “Soon love.” Athos turned back to Captain LaBarge. “Thank you for bringing him back.”

        “I promised I would.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan fought the hands that pushed him down. He was feverish and didn’t understand what was going on. He thought he was back in the warehouse.

        “No!”

        “D’Artagnan its just us. No one will hurt you here.”

        “We have to get his fever down. I’ll get Lemay.” D’Artagnan heard more talking and felt the prick of a needle in the back of his hand. His clothes were cut off him and the sweat was wiped from his body. He was picked up and placed in a lukewarm bath. Hands held him there and he thrashed. Someone slid in behind him and wrapped arms around his waist. He fought until he fell asleep. Athos slid out from behind him and lifted him out to dry him off. They wrapped d’Artagnan in a large blanket making sure to keep his IV hand accessible.

        “He doesn’t know here he is.” Athos sounded defeated and Porthos hugged him tight as they watched Aramis fuss over d’Artagnan.

        “Once he comes out of it, he’ll remember. Until then we just need to keep him cool and comfortable.” Porthos went to grab some water and Athos settled next to d’Artagnan with a book. Aramis settled on d’Artagnan’s other side. When Porthos came back he settled against Aramis.

        D’Artagnan’s eyes shot open an hour later. Within a blink, they were holding his arms down in case he tried to pull his IV out. When he didn’t fight them they let go.

        “What happened?” Athos leaned over to kiss d’Artagnan’s forehead.

        “You were running a high fever and were hallucinating. Lemay put in an IV to keep you hydrated and help cool you down but you kept trying to pull it out.” Aramis draped an arm over d’Artagnan’s waist and pulled him close. “You scared us, love.”

        “I remember water…”

        “We put you in a lukewarm bath to help cool you off. You were fighting us the entire way so Athos got in with you.” D’Artagnan reached out a hand to Athos and Athos took it, pressing a kiss to the palm.

        “I’m hungry.” Porthos stood and left the room briefly. He came back with soup which they spooned into d’Artagnan’s mouth despite his protests that he could feed himself. He fell asleep as soon as he finished with the soup and Athos pulled him to rest against his chest. Lemay came back in and removed the IV when he was told that d’Artagnan had woken up and recognized his lovers and eaten something.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan scratched at his beard and tugged at his hair. Both were too long for his taste and he wanted them gone. He eyed a razor from his spot on the bed and reached for it. Hands grabbed his wrists before he could reach it and he met Aramis’ eyes.

        “If you’re going to insist on not letting me shave then you’d better do it yourself. And while you’re at it, you should give my hair a trim. I feel shaggy.” Aramis smiled softly and picked d’Artagnan up from the bed easily. He carried him into the bathroom and settled him into the barber’s chair.  He covered d’Artagnan’s face with a warm, damp towel and shifted him so that he could wash d’Artagnan’s hair in the sink. D’Artagnan let out a little moan as Aramis’ hands massaged his temples and scalp. Athos slipped in and settled on the edge of the bath watching. D’Artagnan opened his eyes briefly to look at Athos’ tensing but he relaxed when he saw who it was. His eyes slipped closed again as Aramis began to buzz off his beard. Athos moved closer and rested a hand on d’Artagnan’s leg.

        “How do you feel today?”

        “I’m still feeling a bit sick and I hate being so weak.”

        “We’ll feed you up and you’ll be back to where you were in no time.” Aramis tapped d’Artagnan’s shoulder to scold him gently.

        “No talking unless you want me to take off your lip.” Aramis rubbed the warm shaving cream onto his face and began to shaving. D’Artagnan melted into the chair, completely relaxed. He opened his eyes when Porthos walked in but didn’t move. His eyes slid closed again as Aramis rubbed an exfoliating face wash on his face. Aramis wiped it off and nodded to Porthos. D’Artagnan opened his eyes when the chair was moved but he relaxed when he saw Porthos standing over him.

        “I thought he was going to cut my hair.”

        “He will.” Porthos carded his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and pulled it out of the way. He began to massage d’Artagnan’s scalp, face, and neck lightly, focusing on releasing the pressure in d’Artagnan’s sinuses. Athos moved closer and took d’Artagnan’s hand. When Porthos was content that he had released as much pressure as he could they sat the chair back up and Aramis began cutting d’Artagnan’s hair. Once they were finished d’Artagnan tried to stand but almost immediately fell back down. Athos lifted him from the chair and carried him back to the bed. He settled D’Artagnan and pulled the blankets over the man. D’Artagnan fell asleep almost instantly and Athos felt Porthos and Aramis come up behind him.

        “He looks better with his hair cut and that stupid beard shaved off.”

        “He looks more human. I want him on my massage table soon, though. I was feeling all sorts of weird things in his neck on the side of his bad shoulder. It feels like the whole thing is knotted up pretty badly. That can’t be pleasant for him.”

        “He had cuff marks on that side. I think he may have been fighting against being handcuffed and kept tugging on his shoulder.” Aramis traced the wrist in question and smiled as d’Artagnan turned towards him. Athos settled next to d’Artagnan and pulled him to rest against him.


	17. Chapter 17

        The first time he managed to escape his lovers’ overbearing attention they had practically torn the garrison apart looking for him. They had found him in the bean bag room of his hacker’s nook with Sylvie watching stupid videos on YouTube. The second time he managed to escape he left them a note telling them exactly where he was in the building and that he didn’t want to be disturbed. Athos had still insisted on finding him but he had sat across the room with a book, content to keep watch. When d’Artagnan fell asleep he picked him up and carried him back to their rooms. D’Artagnan had been adorable when he woke up and found himself tucked into Athos’ bed. He had nearly flailed himself out of the bed in surprise. Athos had caught him and made sure he stayed on the bed.

        The third escape wasn’t exactly an escape. D’Artagnan and Sylvie had gone to visit Flea and Charon and forgotten to tell his lovers that they were going. Porthos had looked very cross when he had picked them up. He had remained silent the entire time he was driving and escorted them inside. Once d’Artagnan had stepped into their rooms he had gotten an armful of Aramis.

        “Tell us next time you’re leaving the garrison. You nearly gave us all a heart attack.” D’Artagnan tilted his head up slightly and kissed Aramis lightly. Aramis moved to kiss his deeper and d’Artagnan winced when his shoulder began to twinge. Aramis pulled away instantly and moved d’Artagnan’s arm to check for range of motion in his shoulder.

        “It's fine Aramis. Truly.” He winced again and Aramis pressed directly onto a cluster of knots in his shoulder.

        “It was ripped again and you’re all knotted up. How did this happen?”

        “Early on in the undercover mission I fought them a little too much and they chained me. It probably happened then.”

        “D’Artagnan we saw the marks on your wrist. You were kept chained.” Athos tipped d’Artagnan’s head up when the man tried to hide. “Let’s get you into a warm bath and then onto Porthos’ table to help with those knots.” Athos tugged him into his bathroom and filled the bathtub, turning on the jets. He stripped d’Artagnan and settled him. Stripping himself of his clothes he stepped in and straddled d’Artagnan’s waist, adjusting the other man so that the jets massaged his back. D’Artagnan rested his head on Athos shoulder.

        “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my shoulder.”

        “It’s not your fault d’Artagnan. You have a tendency to ignore your shoulder if it's bothering you because it’s been a part of your life for a while now.”

        “You do it with your back.”

        “I know. I set a terrible example.” He felt d’Artagnan smile against his shoulder and smiled in turn. D’Artagnan’s fingers reached up to tangle in his hair.

        “Humidity does wonderful things to your hair. It’s got these gorgeous curls in it.”

        “I don’t like my curls.” Athos shook his head, dislodging d’Artagnan’s fingers. D’Artagnan retaliated by dunking him under the water. When Athos came up d’Artagnan tangled his fingers in his hair again.

        “I’m having Aramis put something in your hair that encourages your curls.”

        “D’Artagnan…”

        “Athos do you know how gorgeous you look with them? You look like sex on legs. Porthos and Aramis appreciate the curls as well. Aramis looks at you like he can’t decide if he wants to bury his hands in your hair and use it to drag you to his dick or if he wants to use it to ground himself while you kiss him senseless.” Athos got a sly look in his eye and d’Artagnan groaned. “I know that look. That’s the look you gave me when you dropped to your knees in the shower and sucked me off the first time.”

        “If I let you use something in my hair to help with the curls would you help me get on my knees in front of Aramis?”

        “I knew it. Of course I will.” D’Artagnan got out of the bath and began looking through the various products in the bathroom. He found one and pulled Athos out of the bath. Spreading the cream on his hands, he worked it through Athos’ wet hair. He scrunched the ends for a moment and nodded. Athos wrapped him in a towel and escorted him out of the bathroom. Porthos was waiting for them and effortlessly lifted d’Artagnan onto the table.

        “We need to feed you more.”

        “I just burn it off at the gym.” D’Artagnan settled on the table and felt Porthos pull blankets over his lower half. Warm oil was drizzled over his back. He sighed happily as Porthos began to spread the oil across his back. “This is always amazing. How’d you learn again?”

        “I went to massage therapy school after college but before I joined the musketeers.”

        “I’m happy you did it. I’d be in more pain if you didn’t.” He winced as Porthos pressed into his shoulder. The fingers pulled away and moved to his other side. His arms were moved above his head and hands took his, rubbing lotion into them. Porthos smiled and pressed kisses to his back every once in a while. D’Artagnan fell asleep on the table and they moved him to the bed. Aramis ran his fingers through Athos’ curls as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos caught Aramis staring at his curls again. D’Artagnan had been right, the man was obsessed with them. He had taken to lingering in the bathroom after his showers, naked. Aramis had walked into the bathroom on multiple occasions and stared. This time, d’Artagnan was in the bathroom with him when Aramis walked in. He grinned and tugged on one of Athos’ curls. Aramis let out a little noise and stomped over. Tangling his fingers in Athos’ hair he pulled Athos into a kiss. Athos pulled away from the kiss but didn’t untangle Aramis’ fingers from his hair.

        “So you like the curls then?”

        “We’re keeping your hair this long.” Aramis tried to pull him in for another kiss but Athos dropped to his knees. D’Artagnan moved behind Aramis and braced him as Athos took him in his mouth. Aramis tugged at Athos’ hair, trying to get him to move faster. Athos looked up at him, mischief in his eyes, and sucked hard. Aramis’ knees buckled and it was only d’Artagnan holding him up that prevented him from falling over. Porthos wondered into the bathroom and swore. He moved behind d’Artagnan and wrapped his arms around Aramis. D’Artagnan slid out and dropped to his knees in front of Porthos. He undid the button of Porthos’ jeans and grinned when he saw Porthos wasn’t wearing underwear. He slid Porthos cock out and licked it lightly. Porthos moaned and his hips stuttered forward. D’Artagnan grinned and took Porthos in his mouth. He held Porthos’ hips to keep the other man from thrusting. A bottle slid across the floor and hit his leg. He smiled as he bobbed on Porthos’ cock and slicked his fingers up.

        Porthos jolted forward slightly when he felt the slick fingers at his entrance. He had seen Athos slid the lube to d’Artagnan and wasn’t surprised when d’Artagnan had slicked his fingers up. He pushed back as one finger teasingly slid inside. Instead of pulling out it pressed in further and twisted until it pressed against his prostate. Another finger joined it and he moaned. The fingers rubbed against his prostate and his hips stuttered forward into d’Artagnan’s throat. D’Artagnan swallowed around him and Porthos moaned. He thrust slightly and groaned when d’Artagnan didn’t push him away. He heard Aramis come and gripped d’Artagnan hair, tugging slightly. D’Artagnan hummed and it pushed Porthos over the edge. He moaned d’Artagnan’s name and pulled away after he was done. He slowly settled on the edge of the bathtub, pulling d’Artagnan into his lap. He tilted the younger man’s head up and kissed him.

        “What started that?”

        “Athos’ curls.” Porthos smiled and wrapped his hand around d’Artagnan’s cock. He stroked it hard for a few moments and d’Artagnan came, arching his back and moaning out Porthos’ name. He glanced at Athos who was in the shower with Aramis jerking him off, whispering dirty things in his ear. D’Artagnan was jelly in his arms and Porthos smiled.

        “His curls are gorgeous and Aramis can’t get enough of them.” He slid out of his jeans and carried d’Artagnan into the bedroom. He wiped them both down with a wet cloth and settled next to d’Artagnan on the bed. Athos padded in after a few minutes and settled on d’Artagnan’s other side. Aramis followed close behind him and settled between Porthos and d’Artagnan.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan’s nightmares woke them all. He was thrashing around and crying. Cradling his wrist to his chest he kept repeating no over and over again. He flinched when Athos laid a hand on his shoulder and curled into a ball. They eventually dumped water on him to wake him up. He looked up at them, tears in his eye and Athos pulled him into his lap.

        “Sweetheart you’re safe.”

        “I am going to kill command.” They all looked to find Captain LaBarge and Gaston in the door. LaBarge had a hand wrapped around Gaston’s wrist and the prince looked like he wanted to grab his sniper rifle and shot someone. Captain LaBarge pushed him towards d’Artagnan who wrapped his arms around Gaston’s neck when he got within reach. Gaston lifted him effortlessly and settled on the edge of the bed with d’Artagnan in his lap. Athos glanced at Aramis who held up his phone, signaling that he had been the one to call the two of them.

        “Can we help?” Porthos was holding back his anger as he watched d’Artagnan cry silently into Gaston’s shoulder. Gaston pulled away long enough to wrap him in a blanket to ward off the chill of being wet and glanced at Porthos.

        “I’ll take Aramis and his sniper rifle right now if you want them gone.” D’Artagnan whimpered and Gaston pulled him closer. “What do you want d’Artagnan?”

        “I want them to be discharged. I want them to lose all respect. They should not have kept me under that long.”

        “D’Artagnan,” D’Artagnan looked at Captain LaBarge, “You know I have to ask. Were you forced?”

        “I was too good a punching bag. They wanted to break me first.”


	18. Chapter 18

        D’Artagnan adjusted his insignia and stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a dress uniform and he could his lovers’ eyes on him as he walked to the door of Athos’ room. Athos caught his hand before he left and turned him. He pinned a small pin to d’Artagnan’s lapel and nodded.

        “You’re good to go.”

        “Athos I can’t wear this. It’s not military approved.” He tried to take the pin off but Athos grasped his hands.

        “D’Artagnan it’s fine. I checked with Captain LaBarge. It’s a pin that marks you as a member of the musketeers. Those idiots in command need to be reminded that you aren’t their toy to play with until they get bored.” Athos accompanied him out in the common room to find three members of the black ops team, Captain LaBarge, and Gaston standing in the room. Val took up a position to d’Artagnan’s right while the other two filled into his left and front. Captain LaBarge and Gaston filled in behind them. Athos watched them leave and wished, not for the first time, that he was allowed to go with them.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan felt every eye on him as he entered the hearing room. He settled into the chair and poured himself a glass of water. He saw command notice the pin and prepared for the fight.

        “Private First Class d’Artagnan is not wearing the proper insignia. Would the corporal please remove the offending pin.” D’Artagnan felt Captain LaBarge stand behind him. He placed a hand on the pin and glared daggers at the corporal who approached him.

        “With all due respect Generals, the pin is the insignia of the musketeer regiment, which Agent d’Artagnan now serves. It is part of their dress uniform and is expected to be worn in any formal setting.”

        “I have never heard of any such insignia.”

        “It's new sir.” Captain LaBarge looked like he was practically begging the general to argue with him. The general sat back.

        “We are here to witness the deposition of Private First Class Charles d’Artagnan. Charles d’Artagnan, will you state your full name and title for the panel?”

        “Charles d’Artagnan. Agent. Team designation Bravo Niner Niner, Musketeer Garrison.”

        “It says in my papers that you are a Private First Class.”

        “I was before I was medically discharged from the French Army after an attack that broke my arm and dislocated my other shoulder. The attack left me with rotator injuries.”

        “And why were you attacked?”

        “Excuse me, sir?”

        “Why were you attacked?”

        “With all due respect, sir, I will not answer that question.”

        “You’re a part of this military. You will answer the question.”

        “I’m a civilian sir. I do not answer to this court. Besides, you know the answer to the question.”

        “You were attacked because you are gay.”

        “I was attacked because former Private First Class LaBarge is an ass who wanted to be the star of the show.” D’Artagnan heard a muffled laugh from Captain LaBarge and let out a small smile. He schooled his features back to an emotionless mask.

        “Captain LaBarge, do you wish to seek damages against him for impugning your younger brother’s honor.”

        “I only wish that I had been the one to impugn his honor, sir. Agent d’Artagnan has said nothing that isn’t true and I would thank you to stop trying to trump up charges.” The general made a sour face and shuffled his papers.

        “Why did you get the black ops team involved with the mission your leader, Agent Athos, Comte de la Fère, was on.”

        “It was their mission, sir. Agent Athos and Milady de Winter had no reason being on it.”

        “What do you mean when you say that they had no reason being on it? They were given orders by his majesty were they not?”

        “They would have been held by the people they were to negotiate with. This type of mission is better done with force than with diplomacy.”

        “Is that why you got the black ops team involved.”

        “I did not get the black ops team involved sir.”

        “Then who did?”

        “Gaston, Prince of France, Duc de Orleans, Second-In-Command of his majesty’s troops until the Dauphin comes of age.”

        “Did you ask him to do it?”

        “He did it of his own volition sir. He’s a prince sir. I can’t exactly order him to do what I want.” He heard a mutter along the lines of you can order him to crawl across the floor to you and he’ll do it. He half turned and caught Val’s eye. The man ducked his head but not before d’Artagnan spotted the bright red blush creeping up his face at being caught.

        “Where did you find the Comte de la Fère?”

        “Agent Athos,” D’Artagnan stressed Athos’ preferred title, “and Milady de Winter met us in Herat.”

        “Back up,” one of the other generals on the panel raised his hand slightly, “I wish to know how he located the Comte de la Fère before meeting up with him.”

        “Very well. How did you locate the Comte de la Fère?”

        “I am assuming that you know this answer as well considering that I was recruited for my particular skill set. However, I will indulge you. I was a child hacker. Nothing I did was illegal, I have the highest security clearance possible for a civilian, so hijacking Iran’s pathetically protected CCTV cameras was entirely too easy. From that point, I just followed Agent Athos and Milady de Winter to their hotel, where I made contact under one of my aliases.”

        “And how did quartermaster Sylvie Dubois get involved?”

        “She is a friend from a time before she was quartermaster and I was training to join the army. She owed me a favor and I cashed in.”

        “She accompanied the Comte and Comtesse de la Fère to Herat where they met up with you and the black ops team?”

        “She accompanied Agent Athos and Milady de Winters, yes.”

        “And this is all because of a favor?”

        “She owed me many.”

        “Once you reached Herat what happened?”

        “We traveled to the region by car, infiltrated, and retrieved the hostages. I was taken as a hostage myself. I spent a week in their hospitality and then I was rescued by the black ops team.”

        “Why were you not tortured?”

        “I’m a world class hacker. I was useful to them in one piece.”

        “Why did the black ops team come back for you?”

        “They have a policy on leaving men behind. The policy is never.”

 

* * *

 

 

        The deposition went on until late that night. When d’Artagnan was escorted back to the garrison by the black ops team his lovers were waiting. Athos pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

        “How did it go.”

        “They tried to walk all over me. I fought back.”

        “He did a very good job of it too. All sass. I thought the general was going to throw him out at one point.” Captain LaBarge grinned and patted d’Artagnan’s shoulder. He and his men left and Gaston wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders, steering him inside. D’Artagnan started shedding the dress uniform as soon as he reached the rooms. Athos picked it up piece by piece and hung it in the closet as d’Artagnan made a beeline for the shower. Athos waited until d’Artagnan was out of the shower to touch his shoulder. D’Artagnan melted into the touch and let Athos pull him into a hug.

        “How bad was it?”

        “They completely tore apart my relationship with you three. They questioned me about my relationship with the Captain. They tried to trump up charges. I have to go back tomorrow.”

        “Do you want us to spirit you away to some coastal vacation in Spain where they can’t reach you?”

        “No. I’d better face them. It will be worse if I run.” D’Artagnan looked up with a small smile. “They want to depose you as well.”

        “I look forward to it. I’ll give them hell for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note: If any of you are waiting on the next chapter of A Girl Among the Musketeers it's coming soon. I got so wrapped up in everything in the inseperables verse that I let it slide. I've had the opening scene written for months now I just need to write the story that goes along with the episode. Feel free to come visit me at either my personal tumblr (nokeuchiha) or my writing tumblr (stellecraft).


	19. Chapter 19

      Athos settled in the chair and poured himself a glass of water. He glanced at the generals and smirked when he saw them looking him over. He wore the same pin as d’Artagnan had. Unlike d’Artagnan, he was wearing a bespoke suit and not a dress uniform. He adjusted his cuffs and smirked at the generals again.

      “Comte de la Fère…”

      “Agent Athos. I don’t use my title.”

      “Comte de la Fère. Will you please explain your relationship with Private First Class Charles d’Artagnan?” Athos rolled his eyes and sighed.

      “Agent d’Artagnan is one of my lovers.”

      “What do you mean by one of your lovers.”

      “He, along with the two other agents on my team, is my lover.”

      “You are gay?”

      “I don’t put labels on it. I love who I love.”

      “You agreed to take part in the undercover mission with Private First Class d’Artagnan as your kept boy?”

      “I believe what actually happened was that you were going to send Agent d’Artagnan undercover with Captain LaBarge. Both felt uncomfortable with that and they brought me along.”

      “And how long did the mission take?”

      “I was supposed to take a month. We were told that the information was obtained after that month. He was kept there for three months. He suffered stress injuries to his shoulder. He was beaten. He now has nightmares.”

      “We were told that it took three months to gather the information we needed.”

      “One of my team members, Sylvie Dubois, was monitoring the mission. She and Captain LaBarge told me that they had the information within a month. The only reason to keep Agent d’Artagnan under that long would be to spite him for not following the orders to sleep with Captain LaBarge.”

      “Are you insinuating something Comte de la Fère?”

      “I’m not insinuating anything. You sent Agent d’Artagnan into a situation where he was uncomfortable. They beat him, starved him, and you didn’t pull him out. I regret to inform you that this deposition is over. You will hear from our lawyers about the lawsuit we are bringing against you for your treatment of d’Artagnan.” Athos stood and left. He heard the generals try to call him back. He felt people fall in behind him and glanced behind him to find the black ops team members. Captain LaBarge rested a hand on his shoulder.

      “Good job.”

      “Are you going to get in trouble?”

      “They can try. Do you think that Treville would take us if I’m fired?”

      “I think he’d pay you to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos walked into their rooms and shucked off his jacket. D’Artagnan looked up from his laptop, surprised to see him.

      “I thought you would be longer.”

      “I told them to fuck off and talk to our lawyers.”

      “Athos…”

      “Love we’re suing them for all their worth.” Athos leaned over and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s mouth. D’Artagnan reached up and wrapped his arms around Athos’ neck. Athos pulled him to his feet and dragged him into his bedroom. He pushed d’Artagnan down onto the bed and began undressing him. He spotted the gauze over the back of d’Artagnan’s good shoulder and rested a hand on it.

      “Go ahead. It's healed enough.” Athos carefully removed the gauze to find an infinity knot identical to the one on the necklace he had made to replace the pendant that had been burned in basic training. Looking closely, he found their names twisted into the knot.

      “When did you get this done?”

      “A week ago. Sylvie helped me design it.”

      “Have Porthos and Aramis seen it?”

      “Not yet.” Athos buried his face in d’Artagnan’s shoulder. D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Athos’ head and ran his fingers through his curls. “You ok love?”

      “You got our names tattooed on your shoulder.”

      “You gave us rings.”

      “They aren’t something permanent. You can take the rings off. The tattoo will be on your shoulder forever.” Athos stayed with his head buried in d’Artagnan’s shoulder, his hand stroking over the tattoo. Aramis and Porthos walked in twenty minutes later.

      “He’s back.”

      “He told them where they could shove their deposition and set the lawyers on them.”

      “Why is he obsessing over your shoulder?” D’Artagnan gently took Athos’ hand and moved it to his lap. Porthos settled behind him and ran a finger over the tattoo. He sucked in a breath and tugged Aramis over. Aramis traced his name in the tattoo.

      “Why did you get this done?”

      “Because after those three months of being told that I wasn’t loved I wanted to have something to remind me in case I was ever in that situation again.” Athos pulled him into an even tighter hug and looked at Porthos and Aramis.

      “I guess we’ll just have to keep marking you.” Aramis leaned in to suck on d’Artagnan’s neck and d’Artagnan let out a quiet moan. The other two joined him in leaving marks to remind d’Artagnan that he was loved.


	20. Chapter 20

       Hands roamed over d’Artagnan’s body. He pressed into the warmth of the hands and another set pressed him down. Fingers traced down his back and circled his entrance. One of the hands left his shoulder and pulled the hand at his entrance away. D’Artagnan whimpered at the loss.

       “Easy love.” D’Artagnan whimpered at Athos’ voice and the man stroked his shoulders. He was stretched out on a massage table on a small porch with drapes. The warm air caressed his skin and he smiled slightly.

       “You spoil me.” They had left the country almost as soon as the lawyers had cleared them to. Emily and Sylvie were out on a trip to the beach. Currently, they were on the island of Crete but they were planning on going to Spain and on to Italy before returning home. Captain LaBarge’s black ops team had been placed on leave and a few members had come along as security for them. Captain LaBarge had told them that he wouldn’t put it passed the generals to have them grabbed. Porthos slid his hands down d’Artagnan’s back, making sure to press his naked chest against him. D’Artagnan shivered.

       “Feel good love?” Porthos repeated the motion and d’Artagnan moaned quietly.

       “That feels wonderful.” Porthos laughed and reached for the handheld shower nozzle attached to the table. He let the warm water wash over d’Artagnan’s skin, removing the excess oil. Athos took the nozzle when Porthos handed it to him. He ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair as he wet it. Aramis took the salt scrub and began rubbing it into d’Artagnan’s skin. Athos continued to run his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair. D’Artagnan shivered slightly water ran over his skin again to wash the salt scrub away. Porthos let the table drain and helped d’Artagnan off. Athos wrapped him in a warm towel and escorted him inside. They settled him in the steam room and Athos sat behind him. Aramis and Porthos moved into the shower.

       “He’s doing better.”

       “He’s not fully back to himself. They really did a number on his ability to let himself be loved.” Aramis reached up and began to wash Porthos’ curls. “He’ll get there and taking down the bastard generals that put him in that situation seems to be helping.”

       “Should we just give him a laptop and let him ruin them that way?”

       “He’s been so careful about not doing anything against France so he doesn’t get in trouble and get arrested.”

       “I’m sure Treville will cover for him if he wants to.” They stepped out and began to dry each other. Porthos pulled Aramis close and kissed him, running his hands down to cup Aramis’ ass. They heard a noise and turned to see Athos holding d’Artagnan back. D’Artagnan was looking at them and they could see the lust in his eyes. Porthos nodded to Athos who let go of d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan moved over and pressed a kiss to Porthos’ mouth. Porthos pulled d’Artagnan against him and the younger man moaned into his mouth. Porthos lifted d’Artagnan effortlessly and carried him into the bedroom. He dropped d’Artagnan on the bed and grinned down at him. Aramis crawled onto the bed and pressed d’Artagnan down.

       “You’re eager.”

       “You’re sexy.” D’Artagnan pulled Aramis into a kiss and rolled them so that he was on top. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked. Aramis gripped his waist and flipped them with a quick movement. He grabbed d’Artagnan’s hands and held them above d’Artagnan’s head. D’Artagnan struggled slightly and arched into Aramis. Aramis smirked and rolled off him. D’Artagnan whined and tried to reach for Aramis. Athos caught him before he could roll over and pulled him in for a kiss. He slid chain and ring he had made for d’Artagnan while the other man had a concussion over his head and tugged on it. D’Artagnan tried to get a look at the ring and Athos pushed his hands down.

       “You can look at it after. Now Porthos is going to take care of you.” Athos moved aside to let Porthos move on top of d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan moaned as Porthos kissed him and pressed up. Porthos rolled them and pulled d’Artagnan to straddle him.

       “This way they can all see how lovely you are.” He took the bottle of lube that Athos handed him but stopped short of slicking his fingers up. “D’Artagnan have you been tested since you got back?” D’Artagnan stared at him in shock and Porthos sighed. “Love we know you didn’t have sex with any of them but I’m sure you had bleeding cuts that came in contact with the bleeding cuts belonging to other people. STD’s can be transmitted through blood.”

       “I should have the moment I got back.” D’Artagnan started to slide off him and Porthos wrapped an arm around him to keep him in place. He reached for the gloves and condoms he had thought to pick up.

       “Love I’m still going to fuck you until you can’t remember your name, however, until you get tested we’re going to use barriers with you.” He glanced at Athos and Aramis who nodded to let him know they understood. He pulled the glove on and slicked his fingers, teasingly pressing a finger to d’Artagnan’s entrance. He reached for one of the condoms and rolled it on to d’Artagnan. When d’Artagnan pressed down he slid the finger in and went about preparing him. When he was certain d’Artagnan was ready for him he rolled on a condom and pressed in slowly. D’Artagnan moaned and tried to sink down faster. Porthos gripped his wrist and prevented him from going too fast. D’Artagnan whimpered and Porthos pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Athos reached out blindly from where he was sliding into Aramis and ran a hand down D’Artagnan’s back. Porthos began grinding up into d’Artagnan and the other man moaned.

       D’Artagnan let his weight rest on Porthos as the man thrust up. Porthos’ hands were pressing bruises into the skin of his hips. His mouth was open and he was making all sorts of embarrassing noises that he would swear he never made. He let out a moan of Porthos’ name and came hard. He felt himself flip onto his back and felt Porthos piston into him. Porthos came and pulled out of him, discarding both condoms. Aramis and Athos finished and Athos went into the bathroom, coming out with wet towels that he used to clean Aramis up. Aramis settled against d’Artagnan and stroked his hair.

       “I’m clean.” D’Artagnan was pouting and Aramis leaned in to kiss him.

       “I know love. We want to be certain, however. If that means reverting to condoms so that we can shower you in hot sex, then that’s what we do.” Aramis traced over the tattoo on d’Artagnan’s shoulder with his fingers. D’Artagnan pulled the chain and ring to where he could see it and traced the engravings with his fingers.

       “’Amidst danger, they play’ and ‘give me a chance to shine.’ Athos did you make this?” Athos ducked his head and hid his face in Aramis’ shoulder. D’Artagnan reached over and lifted Athos’ chin, pressing against Aramis’ front to kiss Athos. “It's lovely Athos.” He fingered the chain some more and grinned. “I really am a kept boy then. You kept showering me with all these gifts.”

       “If the definition of a kept boy is a world-class hacker and black ops team member then yeah, you are a kept boy.” Athos smiled at d’Artagnan then pulled himself out of bed. “Speaking of hackers Sylvie and Emily should be back soon.” He leaned over and smoothed d’Artagnan’s hair out of his face. His fingers traced his name in d’Artagnan’s tattoo then he pulled away to get dressed and help Sylvie with Emily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days after a week and a half of not updating. Tech week and my mid-term exam are done so I should be back to my normally scheduled updates.

        D’Artagnan flopped on his bed. They had spent a month traveling before they had been recalled to give testimony for the court case. Porthos brought in his luggage and settled next to d’Artagnan, pulling him into his arms.

        “Lemay is coming to draw some blood for your tests soon.” D’Artagnan grumbled and nuzzled into Porthos’ chest. Porthos smiled slightly. “Love you’ll be happy when it’s done.”

        “Do I have to wear a dress uniform to the thing tomorrow?”

        “We don’t want to give them the idea that you’re under the military’s thumb.” They both looked towards the door to see Athos with Emily in his arms. “Constance says to stop by after you get your blood drawn and she’ll fit you for a new suit. Your old ones don’t fit properly.”

        “And who’s to blame for that? If I remember properly you insisted on stuffing me with wonderful food each night we were on vacation.” D’Artagnan held out his arms and Athos put Emily down. She ran over to the bed and climbed on, settling herself in d’Artagnan’s grip. D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to her head and smiled. He saw Lemay enter the main room and gently dislodged Emily, pressing her into Porthos’ arms. He settled on the couch and held out his arm. Lemay drew the blood then looked him over.

        “You’ve bulked up.”

        “Athos shoved food down my throat and Captain LaBarge kept me on my toes with training exercises.” His lovers were very appreciative of the muscles he had built back up. He stood and stretched and went to visit Constance. Constance glared at him when he walked in.

        “Why must I make you new suits almost every other month?”

        “Because I’m horrible at eating and when they get me bulked up again the suits you just made me don’t fit.” He stripped out of his sweatshirt and stood on her pedestal. She began her measurements and sighed.

        “You really need to take better care of yourself.”

        “I know Constance.” She made her last measurement and pointed towards the work table she kept for him. He settled down with his laptop and waited as she altered on of the suits she had previously made for him. When she tossed him a shirt and a pair of pants he stripped and pulled them on. She pinned them and helped him take the pants off. He pulled his jeans on and tried on the jacket she shoved at him. She pinned it some more and helped him out of it.

        “You’re good to go. I’ll have this ready before your hearing tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan settled into the witness box and was sworn in. He made eye contact with the jury and smiled slightly in their direction. He turned his attention to one of his lawyers.

        “Agent d’Artagnan can you explain to the jury what your job is without sharing anything that is could put your life and the lives of the people you protect at risk?”

        “Of course. I work for the Musketeers. My lovers and I handle the Royal Court and household desk.”

        “And what exactly does that entail?”

        “My lovers and I compile data on people at the court. We spend time there to keep an eye on things. It’s nothing to big. A lot of paper pushing.” The judge had been briefed on their job and would put a stop to any questioning that took him to close to perjury.

        “What are your ties to the Army?”

        “I was a recruit. I was trained as a sniper and in specialized hand-to-hand combat with the expectation that I would join a special forces team when I was finished with basic training.”

        “You were medically discharged before you completed your training were you not?”

        “Yes. I was attacked and my arm was broken. I also sustained injuries to my rotator cuff.”

        “If you were discharged from the Army then why were you chosen for the mission that was supposed to be between you and Captain LaBarge?”

        “I truthfully have no idea. I was brought in as a contractor to help them gather the intel they needed before they put someone undercover. It may have been that. It may have also been that I had previously been in a relationship with Captain LaBarge.”

        “That relationship is over now and you have both gone your separate ways?”

        “Yes. My team are my lovers and I believe that Captain LaBarge is quite happy with his current lover.”

        “You were sent undercover with Agent Athos for a week then left alone for three months is that correct?”

        “Yes.”

        “And you were told that the undercover stint would only be a month am I correct?”

        “Yes.”

        “During the time that you were undercover what happened to you?”

        “I was beaten for being too headstrong. I was chained to my bed by a length of chain that reached into the bathroom but wasn’t long enough to reach the door. I was denied food because I was too headstrong. The entire time my captors would taunt me with the fact that I was sold to them to do whatever they wanted with.”

        “You were not forced to have sex with any of your captors were you?”

        “No. They wanted to break me first. To bend me to their will.” The lawyer nodded and turned to the judge holding up a file.

        “You’re honor I’m holding Agent d’Artagnan’s medical records. It says here that when Agent d’Artagnan was retrieved after the special forces team broke orders and got him out he was severely dehydrated. He was under nourished and suffered multiple broken ribs. He was covered in bruises and had wrist abrasions from where he was kept cuffed for three months. Within a week, he was sick enough to need what would normally be hospitalization. Many of his cuts were infected and he was close to sepsis. Because of how malnourished he was he had no ability to fight off a simple cold. He was only supposed to be under a month. If the Army hadn’t kept him under longer than they told him he would not have sustained this damage. Defense’s witness.” The lawyer sat back down at his table and the pictures of d’Artagnan’s injuries faded from the screens. The Army lawyer stood and approached him.

        “Agent d’Artagnan, is it true that you called in a special ops team to help Agent Athos and Milady de Winter with a mission?” D’Artagnan looked at the judge with a sigh.

        “You’re honor I request not to answer that question on the grounds of national security.”

        “Request granted. Mr. Arnoux you are to keep the questions to the current matter and not whatever information you got while this young man was subject to your military tribunal.”

        “I only wished to make the point as to why a Musketeer agent who claims he is not part of the military would call a special forces team to aid in a mission.”

        “I will answer that.” The judge and the lawyer turned to face him. “The order had nothing to do with me. It came from a source higher up. I came along for the mission because there was a need and request from Captain LaBarge. I owe him multiple favors and decided it was a good enough time to repay one. I came along as a civilian contractor. A contractor who was taken and held by the Taliban for three days while various higher ups in the Army bickered about if they should send a team in to secure my retrieval. Now may we get on with this. You’re questioning my lovers this afternoon and I’m on babysitting duty.” The lawyer asked a few more questions and d’Artagnan was released. He walked out of the courtroom to find Captain LaBarge standing by the door.

        “I’ve been ordered by the generals to make you disappear so that they can control this case.”

        “I suspected as much. Where are you going to stash me?”

        “Our training grounds. We have a few hidden rooms in underground bunkers.”

        “What do the generals think you’re doing with me?”

        “Shipping you off to some black site where you won’t be seen or heard from again.” Captain LaBarge took his elbow and guided him through the hallways. They left through a secluded side entrance and got into a car that was waiting for them. D’Artagnan smiled at Val who was in the driver’s seat and they took off.

        “Have you told Athos, Aramis, and Porthos?”

        “Sylvie will tell them after they’re questioned this afternoon. It's better if they don’t know until after they testify.”

        “Plausible deniability. They’re going to throw a fit.”

        “We’re only going to stash you until we have the proof to bring down the generals.” Val took a sharp left and went into a utility tunnel. They changed cars and began driving to the training compound. When they entered they drove straight into a garage and closed the door. D’Artagnan got out and followed Captain LaBarge through the tunnels. Captain LaBarge let him into a small room and smiled. He closed the door after him and d’Artagnan looked around. There was a small living room with a TV and a bookshelf stocked with books. Through another door, he found a luxurious bedroom with an attached bathroom. He walked into the bathroom to find his favorite products were already stocked. He smiled then walked back into the bedroom. Under the pillow of the bed, he found a clean cell phone. In the bedside table, he found a laptop that had his preferred software already installed. He checked in the chest at the end of his bed and found a lock and keys as well as various weapons. He loaded one of the guns and tucked it under a pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course I decided to use my mid-term break day of no classes to write instead of going to the beach. Enjoy!

       Athos was pissed. Sylvie had shown up after they had testified with Emily. She had escorted them to a car and strapped Emily into her car seat then drove them back to the garrison. D’Artagnan was supposed to have Emily. Yet when they arrived at their rooms there was no d’Artagnan. Athos turned towards Sylvie.

       “Where is d’Artagnan?”

       “Stashed somewhere safe. He’s perfectly fine.”

       “Fine?! You stashed him somewhere. You needed to stash him somewhere. He is not fine.”

       “He’s with Captain LaBarge. He’s fine.”

       “And why was he stashed in a safe location to begin with?”

       “Because Captain LaBarge was ordered to make him disappear.”

       “As in kill him.”

       “That’s what the generals want. However, their wording was ambiguous. They only said make him disappear. That could mean hiding him away in a safe location. We need to cause enough fuss here to make it look like the garrison is actively looking for him.”

       “That’s easy.” Athos stalked in the direction of Treville’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

       Val came in after knocking and found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. He stood still until d’Artagnan recognized him and lowered the weapon.

       “Good to know your reflexes are good.”

       “I’m a sniper. My reflexes are always good.” Val handed the bag he was carrying to d’Artagnan.

       “Clothes. Sylvie grabbed them and some of your gear. Not your laptop or your cell phone. Those may have trackers.”

       “I know how the generals work Val. They track and hack their way through any obstacles. If they can’t manage it, they send orders through a black ops team to kill the obstacle. Is the garrison causing enough fuss to make it seem like they can’t find me?”

       “From what Sylvie said, Athos kicked it off himself.”

       “Good.” D’Artagnan began unpacking the bag. He tucked his gear into the cubbies by the main door and stuck his clothes in the drawers. He looked at Val with a grin. “Do you think you could get me a few toys?”

       “D’Artagnan!” Val turned bright red and spluttered. D’Artagnan grinned.

       “Oh come on. I know there are toys here. I had some in my room. And I know Captain LaBarge uses them.”

       “You enjoy doing this don’t you?”

       “You knew the moment I found out that you and the captain were having kinky sex that I would hold it over your head. Now will you get me what I need? Captain LaBarge knows what I like.”

       “I will.” Val left and d’Artagnan pulled out the phone. He dialed a number and waited. When the other end didn’t pick up he dialed again. It picked up on the second ring.

       “Seriously Sylvie? You still have old habits that you need to break.”

       “Well maybe if you didn’t call this phone I would pick up quicker.”

       “I can’t exactly call any of your normal phones.”

       “Worried there’s a tracker on them?”

       “It’s the generals. They tap and track everything.” D’Artagnan opened one of the drawers in his bedroom and stuck a gun in it. “How it is Athos doing?” D’Artagnan continued to hide guns around the room.

       “He’s pissed. You know how he doesn’t like you out of his sight. He’s gesturing at me now.”

       “Pass the phone to him.” He heard scuffling and prepared to be yelled at.

       “D’Artagnan where are you?”

       “Underground.”

       “D’Artagnan…”

       “I can’t tell you Athos. I’m perfectly safe however and have at least two guns in reach wherever I am. That’s not counting the one on me.”

       “Are you truly safe?”

       “They’re going to find a burnt out car in a tunnel soon. The car is the same one that picked me up from the courthouse. They think I’m dead.”

       “So you’re perfectly safe?”

       “Athos I promise I’m safe. Let Sylvie know when my bloodwork comes in.” D’Artagnan hung up and put the phone on the coffee table. Captain LaBarge wondered in and tossed him a bag.

       “You like making Val blush like a school girl.”

       “It’s too easy. Is this everything?”

       “It’s everything you like.” The captain left and d’Artagnan pulled out the lube and the Aneros. He grinned happily.

 

* * *

 

 

       Aramis found the new laptop settled on his bed when he walked in. He had been out with Emily in an attempt to distract himself. He had handed off Emily to Athos and closed his door opening the laptop. He traced the small symbol traced into the upper corner of the screen. He turned on the laptop. It ran a series of diagnostic tests. He waited patiently and was rewarded with a video screen that popped up. He pressed play and a video of d’Artagnan popped up on the screen.

       “Hey, love. I know you take these separations the hardest. I’m safe I promise. I miss you guys and I can’t wait to come home.” Another video queued and played. Aramis watched in disbelief as d’Artagnan lay naked on the bed. He paused the video and ran to get Athos and Porthos. They all settled on the bed and Aramis sent the video to play on the TV in his room. They watched as d’Artagnan slid a toy into himself and began to shiver and moan and clench around it. The toy managed to coax d’Artagnan into two orgasms before he removed it. He flopped onto his side, completely sated.

       “By now you’ve probably gotten Athos and Porthos. I hope you enjoyed the show. Aramis I’ve ordered one for you. It should come tomorrow.” The video ended and Aramis let out a tortured little moan. Both Athos and Porthos looked at him to see him palming himself through his jeans.

       “That was hot.” Porthos reached over and unzipped Aramis’ jeans. He pulled Aramis’ dick out and stroked it roughly a few times. Aramis came with a drawn out moan and Porthos reached over to stroke Athos. Athos moaned and let Porthos finish him off. Porthos stroked himself off as well and pulled Aramis into his arms.

       “He is a little minx.” Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis’ head.

       “I want to see him use it in person.” Athos had a small smile on his lips. He lazily stripped completely and helped to rid Aramis of his clothes. He pulled Aramis close as Porthos stripped and climbed back into bed with wet cloths. He cleaned them all up and pressed kisses to both of them.

       “I’m sure we can convince him to use it.”


	23. Chapter 23

      D’Artagnan was bored. He had been in his underground hidden room for a week. He had no visitors besides the black ops team. He wanted his lovers and his baby girl. He wanted his technology and the boring court. His door opened and he grabbed one of his guns. A hand pressed the gun down and he looked up from his book. Aramis was standing with his hand pressing the gun down.

      “Aramis?”

      “They smuggled me in. Captain LaBarge said you were lonely and bored.” Aramis settled next to him on the couch and pulled d’Artagnan to rest against him. “That video you sent me was hot.”

      “It was fun to create.” D’Artagnan got up and locked the door. He threw the dead bolt and walked back over.

      “How many orgasms have you had from that thing at a time?”

      “Maximum? Four. The last two were dry orgasms but it felt so good.” D’Artagnan shuddered slightly in remembrance. “Have you tried the one I bought you?”

      “It was wonderful. I thought Athos was going to have an aneurysm.” D’Artagnan snuggled into Aramis and smiled.

      “Despite all of his submissive behavior he’s very vanilla.” Aramis grinned.

      “That he is. I can’t wait until we use it on him.”

      “I think we can get at least two orgasms out of him.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos was waiting when Aramis came back in. He grabbed Aramis and pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, Aramis smiled.

      “What was that for?”

      “I wanted to see if you tasted like him. He was doing well?”

      “Wonderfully. He was well fed and horny and bored.”

      “Did you make sure he was sated?”

      “Who do you think I am? Of course, he’s sated.” Porthos came into the room and glared at Aramis. Aramis grinned at him. “What? You jealous I got to spend time with him?”

      “Very. How is he?”

      “He was horny and bored but fine. I talked to the captain and he told me that he was making sure that d’Artagnan was eating. He also told me the generals bought it but that d’Artagnan can’t come home yet.”

      “Does he truly have two guns within his reach at any time?”

      “He does. It was impressive.” Aramis tugged Porthos down next to him and sprawled over both Porthos and Athos’ laps.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan dodged the hit to his ribs and rolled. He came up with a gun in his hand and fired. The paintball splattered on Val’s vest above his heart.

      “You’re dead.”

      “How are you so fast?”

      “I learned how to move fast when faced with people who didn’t like that I was gay.” D’Artagnan slid the gun into the holster he was wearing and reset. “Try coming at me from my bad side. If you can try to get to my gun. If you can disarm me, you’ll be able to get me.” They started to spar again and Val managed to get his gun away. A knife was pressed to Val’s throat and he stilled. D’Artagnan pulled back and re-sheathed the knife. “What’s the vital thing to remember while fighting?”

      “Honor?”

      “Not getting killed. Biting, kicking, gouging, it’s all fair game”

      “My father taught me that dirty tricks are not allowed in a fair fight.”

      “And most fights are dirty and not fair in any way. A good friend once told me that talent won’t keep you alive if your heart rules your head.”

      “Andre tell you that?”

      “It wasn’t Captain LaBar… Andre. It was Athos. Porthos taught me that fighting dirty might be the only way to stay alive.”

      “It must be horrible for you, being away from them.”

      “Honestly, it sucks. I can’t lie in bed with them. I can’t kiss them good morning. I can’t hold Emily when she cries. I can’t comfort Aramis through this, he has a rough time with separation…”

      “Because of Savoy.” At d’Artagnan’s look Val shrugged. “We pulled the files on all of them when it looked like you were getting serious about them. Or rather Andre pulled the files and left them where we could find them.”

      “I’m seriously going to kill him.”

      “You are family d’Artagnan. Of course we’re going to check on the person or people you’re seeing.”

      “And?”

      “And we approved. To a man we approved. Hell even Sylvie approved when she read the files.”

      “You gave Athos hell.”

      “We’re your brothers d’Artagnan. We’re allowed to harass your boyfriends. If they stick around through a black ops team harassing them then they truly care.” D’Artagnan smiled slightly and punched Val in the shoulder.

      “Come on, let’s get back to training.”

 

* * *

 

 

      It had been another week and this time, it was Athos who was smuggled in. Athos had instantly draped himself over d’Artagnan, holding him close and pressing kisses to his temple.

      “I missed you.”

      “I told you I was fine.”

      “I know but you know I’m paranoid when one of you is out of my sight.”

      “I know Athos. How is Porthos? How is Aramis since I saw him last week?”

      “Porthos is moping that I was the one who got smuggled in this week. Aramis keeps watching the video you sent us.”

      “The first one that I sent to him specifically or the video of me getting off?”

      “Both actually. Emily’s doing fine. She keeps asking where you are.”

      “What have you told her?”

      “That her daddy had to leave for work and that he’ll be back soon.”

      “I feel so bad leaving her now that she can understand that I’m gone.”

      “You did what you had to. You did it to keep us safe.”

      “Do you know how the court case is going?”

      “In our favor. The lawyers said you should be able to come out of hiding soon. They said that they were going to call a classified witness to the stand on the last day and that they can’t release his name until the day of due to the chance of his cover being blown.”

      “Well, it's somewhat true.”

      “We had Treville classify five agents including you and Gaston. They think you’re dead and they can’t touch Gaston without the displeasure of his brother. Speaking of Gaston, he’s waiting outside.” D’Artagnan looked up from where he was settled on Athos’ chest.

      “Gaston stop lurking at doorways trying to eavesdrop.” Gaston entered and settled on d’Artagnan’s other side. He pulled d’Artagnan’s feet into his lap and tugged so that d’Artagnan had his head resting in Athos’ lap.

      “I’ll be fine Chuckles. You rest. Val and Andre say that you haven’t been sleeping well.”

      “Don’t call me Chuckles.” D’Artagnan closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. Gaston caught Athos eyes and smiled.

      “Yes, his nickname as a kid was Chuckles.”

      “I forget that you know him when he was younger and that you two didn’t meet in the army like he first told us.” Athos stroked d’Artagnan’s hair.

      “You understand why we lied right?”

      “Of course. He didn’t want us to think any less highly of him. Like we could. He’s an amazing human being. I’m lucky to have him on my team and sharing my bed.”


	24. Chapter 24

      Porthos walked into their common room. He had left Aramis and Athos at the gym and come back early so that he could shower before fixing them dinner. He saw the bag on the ground by the couch first and followed the path of discarded items to his room. He found d’Artagnan on his bed, curled around his pillow. He settled on the bed next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. D’Artagnan snapped awake and went scrabbling for the gun Aramis kept under his pillow. Porthos deftly caught his hands and pulled d’Artagnan against him.

      “Love why are you here?”

      “You aren’t happy to see me?” Porthos rolled his eyes and settled d’Artagnan deeper into his arms.

      “Love I am ridiculously happy to see you. Now why are you here? Are we going to have black ops members tearing down our door?”

      “They smuggled me here. Captain LaBarge get sick of me moping and brought me home.” D’Artagnan pulled away from Porthos’ sweaty chest, making a face. “You need a shower.”

      “I was planning on one until I discovered that you were here.” He settled d’Artagnan back down on the bed and smiled. “Go back to sleep. I’ll shower then come join you. You can cuddle with me instead of that pillow.” Porthos showered quickly and walked out of the bathroom to find Aramis and Athos staring at his bed. He gave them a little push as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

      “Porthos is he supposed to be here?” Athos sounded like he didn’t believe that d’Artagnan was back.

      “They got fed up with his moping and smuggled him home. I walked in from the gym to find him asleep on my bed.”

      “’M not asleep anymore.” D’Artagnan glared at them sleepily and Porthos settled on the bed next to him as he eyed Athos and Aramis. “You need showers too. Porthos can fix my shoulder while you do that.”

      “What happened to your shoulder?”

      “Val got smart and used my weakness against me. He stopped short of reinjuring it. Their medic looked it over.” D’Artagnan pushed himself up slightly and smiled. “It’s good to be home.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos and Aramis finished their shower to find Porthos curled around d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was reading a book while Porthos played with his hair wistfully. D’Artagnan smiled when he saw them and reached for Athos. Athos settled next to him and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head. Aramis settled next to him and smiled.

      “It’s so good to have you back d’Artagnan.”

      “I go into court tomorrow.” They all glared and d’Artagnan sighed. “I will be fine. Captain LaBarge’s snipers will be in locations where they have clear shots. I’ll have three of the others as bodyguards. I want this done as soon as possible. I want them to pay.” His fingers traced over the scar encircling his wrist from being cuffed. He pulled himself away from them as his phone rang. He answered it, listened for a moment, and smiled as he hung up. “You should stay away from me for the next few days. I don’t want you to become entangled in this.” He kissed all of them and got dressed. He grabbed his laptop bag as he left and they saw Sylvie waiting for him. She was grinning and Gaston was with her. Gaston saw them watching and inclined his head towards d’Artagnan. They clearly read his message of him taking care of d’Artagnan.

      “Did he just get permission to hack something?”

 

* * *

 

 

      Milady was cooking. Gaston had told her that d’Artagnan had been granted permission by the king to hack anything he could find on the generals. She was half expecting Athos to come barging in trying to find out information. Adele poked her head into the kitchen.

      “Athos is here.”

      “Send him in. I’ve been expecting him.” She plated some food and put it in front of Athos when he entered the kitchen. “I know very little. All Gaston told me before he and Sylvie went off with d’Artagnan was that they were granted permission to take down the generals using information d’Artagnan obtained via hacking. Apparently the king is not happy with some of his generals using his black ops teams as their own personal assassins.”

      “How does the king know about d’Artagnan’s hacking ability?”

      “I’m assuming Captain LaBarge told him. We’ll have to put off d’Artagnan’s testimony for a few days until he can gather everything he needs. Now eat.” Athos ate the food she had prepared for him and stood.

      “Thanks, Anne.”

      “Olivier it’s no problem. You get anxious when your boy is gone and as your wife,” Athos snorted and she glared, “it’s my job to help alleviate some of that anxiety. Aramis and Porthos can handle the rest of it.” She pointed towards two plates that she had made up while he was eating. “Go feed them. I’ll make sure one of my people brings something to Sylvie, Gaston, and d’Artagnan.”

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan half collapsed on top of Porthos when he walked in two days later. Porthos caught him and carried him to the couch. Aramis knelt by him to look him over. D’Artagnan swatted his hands away.

      “I’ve been up to long that’s it. I’m fine Aramis.” D’Artagnan gave up trying to swat Aramis hands away and pressed into the touch. “I got everything I needed. Gaston has it all on a flash drive somewhere.” His eyes slid closed briefly and he jerked them open. “I need a shower.”

      “We’ll take care of it, love.” Athos had settled near d’Artagnan’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just relax and sleep. We’ll get you cleaned up.” Porthos lifted d’Artagnan and carried him into the bathroom. Aramis filled the tub as they stripped d’Artagnan of his clothes. He also removed his clothes and slid in. d’Artagnan was gently lowered into the tub and Aramis wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist to keep him above water. Athos washed d’Artagnan’s hair as Aramis and Porthos washed his body. D’Artagnan blinked at them sleepily once and fell asleep, resting against Aramis’ chest. When they were done Porthos lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. Porthos deposited d’Artagnan on their bed and Athos settled next to him, pulling him to rest against his chest. D’Artagnan made a little noise of pleasure in his sleep and nuzzled into Athos’ chest.


	25. Chapter 25

      The generals were talking amongst themselves as Athos, Aramis, and Porthos walked into the courtroom. They settled on the bench directly behind the lawyers and nodded to Captain LaBarge who was trying to keep a straight face. D’Artagnan was settled in the back of the room, his features obscured by the hooded jacket he wore. He kept his head down so that he wasn’t recognized. Athos handed a folder with paper copies of everything d’Artagnan had found to the lawyers. The generals’ lawyer stood.

      “Your honor since the young man bringing suit against us is presumed dead in a car accident I would like to close the case.”

      “There is one more witness the defense would like to question before we settle this case.” He nodded to d’Artagnan’s legal team and the lead lawyer stood.

      “I would like to call Charles d’Artagnan to the stand again.” D’Artagnan stood, pulling his hood off as he did, and walked to the witness stand. Captain LaBarge and three of his black ops team followed him and took up positions around him as he was sworn in. The generals spluttered. Captain LaBarge winked at them. Their lawyer stood.

      “Your honor I object to this witness being called to the stand twice.”

      “There has been new evidence discovered and the defense wished to question him.”

      “Why is he surrounded by guards?”

      “Because someone tried to kill him. He was smuggled to a safe location and kept there until it was safe for him to return.” The judge nodded towards the lead defense lawyer who approached d’Artagnan.

      “Can you tell me what happened since the last time you were in this court?”

      “After my last time on the stand, I was approached by Captain LaBarge to be escorted home. He told me that he had been ordered to kill me. Instead of taking me home he took me into a tunnel and we switched cars. The car we were in originally was burned. He then took me to a safe location. I stayed in that location for two weeks before I was smuggled back to the garrison. That was three days ago.”

      “Did Captain LaBarge tell you who gave the orders?”

      “Objection! Hearsay!”

      “I want to hear the answer to this question.” The judge nodded for d’Artagnan to continue.

      “He told me that the generals had given him the orders.”

      “If a superior officer gave them an order why didn’t they follow it?”

      “Because Captain LaBarge is a man of honor. He would no more tamper with a witness than he would hurt a civilian.” The lawyer held up the file he had been handed.

      “Your honor I was like to enter these documents into evidence. They continue evidence against the generals and a letter from the king.” When the judge nodded the lawyer turned back to d’Artagnan.

      “Can you tell me how you obtained this information and what the folder contains.”

      “The folder contains information on the corruption of the generals. This includes details of the bribe they took from the men who held me. They didn’t order Captain LaBarge and his men to retrieve me because they were paid off. I obtained the information through hacking. The letter from the king states that I was doing everything on his orders and an exempt from prosecution for the hacking.” The doors to the courtroom opened and they all stood as the king and queen entered the room. Everyone bowed as the king approached d’Artagnan. He stopped and looked at the black ops team.

      “Captain LaBarge you are ordered to arrest Generals Maillard, Aubry, and Bailleul. They are in violation of the law of the land and of the army. Furthermore, you are to arrest the others named in this conspiracy ring.” The black ops team moved to arrest the generals. The king turned towards d’Artagnan. “Charles d’Artagnan you will be awarded a title and lands in Gascony for your service to the crown. Judge Monteil you have the right to award whatever settlement in this case that you wish but I highly recommend that you award d’Artagnan the maximum that you can. He has served his country well and deserves it.” The king left and the queen smiled at d’Artagnan.

      “Bring Emily by soon. Little Louis misses her.”

      “I will your majesty.” The queen left and d’Artagnan watched as the generals were led away. Athos nudged him and took his hand, leading him off the witness stand. He turned to face the judge.

      “Charles d’Artagnan I award you five million in damages. I am sorry you had to go through all of this. I hope that this can make up for some of what you went through.”

      “Seeing them arrested for their corruption is more than enough your honor.” The four of them left the courthouse. D’Artagnan fell asleep in the back seat of the car on the way back to the garrison.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan woke to feel strong hands rubbing his back. He muttered sleepily and Porthos laughed.

      “You were hunched over a laptop for days, love. You’re all stiff and achy.” Porthos dug his fingers into a knot in d’Artagnan’s shoulder and the younger man moaned quietly. Aramis traced the tattoo on his shoulder with a finger and d’Artagnan muttered again. Aramis smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder over his name.

      “I was just admiring the tattoo mi vida.” D’Artagnan let out a little, pained whimper as Porthos worked one of the knots in his back. The whimper turned into a moan as the knot released. Porthos smoothed his hands down d’Artagnan’s back then help him turn over. He worked at the tight muscles in d’Artagnan’s shoulders as d’Artagnan woke up more. Porthos ghosted his hands over d’Artagnan’s hard dick as he moved to massage his legs. D’Artagnan’s breathing hitched and Porthos grinned.

      “Do you want me to complete this massage with a prostate massage?”

      “Am I clean?” d’Artagnan’s voice was rough with sleep and disuse.

      “Perfectly clean.”

      “Then yes.” D’Artagnan let Porthos flip him over and felt slick fingers graze his entrance. He pressed back into them and the tip of one pressed in. He tried to push back more but Porthos’ hand on his hip held him still.

      “This is supposed to be a massage. That means I do all the work.” Porthos pushed his finger in further and began to rub again against his prostate. D’Artagnan whimpered and went limp. Porthos smiled and added another finger. He twisted his hand to keep his fingers pressed against d’Artagnan’s prostate as d’Artagnan’s hips moved. Porthos smirked and pressed just enough to keep d’Artagnan on just the painful side of pleasure the way he liked. The man came completely undone and Porthos released the pressure. He helped d’Artagnan to roll over and cleaned him up before moving him to the bed. Athos, who had been reading a book, wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan and let the other man nuzzle into his chest.

      “You’ve been waiting to do that for a while haven’t you?”

      “He’s just been so tense. An orgasm will help that stress.” Porthos brushed d’Artagnan’s sweat-soaked hair out of his face. “He needs like another five to completely relax him but he’ll be fine for a while.”

      “Does he need you to take control of him?”

      “Maybe. He’s been so strong for us all this entire time.” Porthos settled on the bed and pulled Athos in for a kiss. “Do you need me? So much went sideways recently and you’ve been holding an iron control.”

      “I’ll let you know. For now, let’s get him back in shape.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then it's finished. I've got plans for the next part but I won't be able to start it until I'm done with college in two weeks. If you have any ideas for one-shots you'd like to see let me know. They're good stress relief for me and I've got exams coming up.

      D’Artagnan ran along the indoor track at the gym. Porthos had put him through his paces in hand to hand and Aramis had decided today was a good day to test his sniper abilities. Athos had caught him before he could leave the gym and had ordered him to run a couple miles. As he passed Athos he glared at him. Porthos was doing pushups over by the weight lifting equipment and Aramis was on the sniper range. He glared in their general direction as he passed them. The next time he passed Athos he stopped and pulled the stopwatch out of his hand.

      “You are all assholes. Now I am sweaty and my shoulder hurts from where Porthos hit it. I am going to shower and you might as well tell them that they shouldn’t expect me gracing their beds tonight.” D’Artagnan grabbed a towel and stalked out. Aramis walked up to Athos and sighed.

      “That went well.”

      “Did you have to test his sniper abilities?”

      “Did you have to make him run two miles?” They both turned to glare at Porthos as he approached him. Porthos stalled.

      “Where’s d’Artagnan?”

      “He left in the middle of his second mile. We’ve been banned from his bed and it’s all your fault for making him work hand to hand.”

      “How is any of this my fault? I was the first to get my hands on him. You two just followed after me. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go make sure he’s not in too much pain. I hit his shoulder hard.”

 

* * *

 

      D’Artagnan heard Porthos enter the bathroom and threw a washcloth at him without looking. The door to his shower opened wider and Porthos slid in, running the washcloth over d’Artagnan’s back. D’Artagnan tensed and Porthos wrapped an arm around his waist kissing his shoulder. He held d’Artagnan there until d’Artagnan relaxed in his arms.

      “We are going to get you completely clean, then I am going to ice your shoulder, Aramis is going to come in and tape it, and then I’m going to make sure you’re ok.”

      “Porthos…”

      “D’Artagnan this isn’t negotiable. At least the first three aren’t negotiable. The last one is up to how you feel.” D’Artagnan tensed up then relaxed and nodded.

      “How are you so perceptive?”

      “Athos has a bad habit of hiding his need from me as well. You promised me when you signed my contract that you wouldn’t hide when you needed my help.”

      “I wasn’t hiding it I just didn’t know I needed it.” Porthos thought for a moment and nodded then reached for d’Artagnan’s body wash. He turned d’Artagnan out of the water and soaped him up then turned him back into the water to wash the soap off him. He helped d’Artagnan to wash his hair then bundled him out of the shower. Porthos washed quickly himself and turned off the water. He stepped out to find d’Artagnan holding a towel for him. He let d’Artagnan dry him off then handed the pair of soft pants and t-shirt he had grabbed before he walked in. Getting dressed, he escorted d’Artagnan out into the main room and settled him on the couch. Aramis tried to approach them but backed off when Porthos signaled him. Athos settled next to d’Artagnan on the couch and placed the ice pack he had grabbed onto d’Artagnan’s shoulder. D’Artagnan looked at Porthos, who nodded, and leaned into Athos, settling the ice pack better on his shoulder. Porthos followed Aramis into the kitchen.

      “What the hell Porthos? He said we were banned from his bed.”

      “He’s tense and needs to let go. I checked with him, Aramis. He agreed to it.” He looked over at Athos and D’Artagnan. Athos was stroking d’Artagnan’s hair and talking to him quietly. “I need you to tape his shoulder once the icing is done. I need to go look over his contract again.”

      “You’ve never done this with him Porthos.”

      “Aramis we’ve gotten close to doing it with him. Normally Athos is enough but he needs more.” Aramis stayed silent for a moment then pushed Porthos towards his room. Porthos grabbed the contract and came back. He laid it out on the counter and began looking through it. Aramis looked over his shoulder and tapped a few items.

      “Collar, cloth gag, those soft leather cuff you have that lace up and can easily be broken out of, hair pulling, and orgasm control. Do you want me to get him ready the way you like?”

      “Aramis…”

      “Porthos I help you get Athos ready. I can handle d’Artagnan.”

      “Let me check with him.” Porthos got Athos’ attention and signed something to him. Athos spoke quietly to d’Artagnan who nodded. Aramis left the kitchen and pulled d’Artagnan gently to his feet, leading him into Porthos’ room. Athos walked over and Porthos tapped the items he was planning on using on d’Artagnan’s list.

      “I approve.” Athos pulled Porthos into a light kiss. When he pulled away he rested a hand on Porthos’ cheek. “Take care of him. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll come help with the aftercare.” Porthos walked into his bedroom and pulled out the equipment that he needed. Aramis escorted d’Artagnan out of the bathroom and left the room. D’Artagnan knelt on the carpet as Porthos locked the door. Both Aramis and Athos had keys and Porthos could hit a button on the wall next to the bed that would call them in if things went wrong. Porthos stepped up to d’Artagnan and ran his hands through his hair.

      “D’Artagnan you can back out of this at any time. During this all you have to do is safeword and I will release you. If you need to safeword while you’re gagged, I want you to either tap me three times or grunt three times. Do you understand?”

      “Yes.”

      “Good.” Porthos took the wrist restraints and showed them to d’Artagnan before he put them on and laced them up. He connected them in front of d’Artagnan and showed him how to break free. He put the collar on and connected the cuffs to the collar he put on d’Artagnan, making sure d’Artagnan knew how to break free. He grabbed the gag next and slid it on, making sure the knot fit securely in d’Artagnan’s mouth but didn’t inhibit his breathing. He had d’Artagnan stand and he fitted him with the cock ring he had selected. He ran his fingers over d’Artagnan’s freshly shaved pubic region with a smile.

      “Aramis did a good job. He’s a master with a razor.” He helped d’Artagnan to the bed and made him comfortable before he began stripping off his clothes. He made sure to keep an eye on d’Artagnan as he grabbed the special lube he used during these encounters. He settled himself on top of d’Artagnan and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. D’Artagnan pressed up into him. Porthos reached up to pull d’Artagnan’s hair.

      “This is going to be short and sweet. Ok, love?” D’Artagnan nodded and Porthos lubed up his fingers. He slid one finger in and began to gently rub d’Artagnan’s prostate. He had every intention of giving d’Artagnan everything he wanted. He added another finger and watched as d’Artagnan’s eyes grew glassy as he dropped into his subspace. Porthos removed his fingers briefly and added more lube to his fingers. He slid three in this time and caught d’Artagnan pulling on his collar with his hands. He stopped until he realized that d’Artagnan was trying to increase the pressure on his neck. Porthos sighed and traced d’Artagnan’s face.

      “None of that love. I’m not doing breathe play today.” He moved his fingers and pressed them against d’Artagnan’s prostate. “Can you behave for me, love?” He pulled his fingers out and lined up. He pressed in slowly and began to thrust in short strokes. Porthos smiled when d’Artagnan’s eyes closed in pleasure. He thrust harder and angled himself to brush across d’Artagnan’s prostate. He felt the dry orgasm rush through d’Artagnan and braced himself, cumming. He reached down blindly and removed the cock ring, stroking d’Artagnan until he came. Porthos fumbled for the green button above his head to let Athos know they were done and rolled so that d’Artagnan was on top of him. The door unlocked and Athos slid in. He touched d’Artagnan’s shoulder and removed the gag. Athos unhooked the cuffs and slid them off, rubbing his wrists to make sure feeling was still there. He traced the collar with a finger.

      “D’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan made a small noise from his position on Porthos’ chest and Athos smiled. “Do you want the collar to stay on?” D’Artagnan nodded and Athos pressed a kiss to his head. “I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up, love.” Athos went into the bathroom and Aramis slid into the room. He ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. D’Artagnan pressed into the touch and looked up with glazed over eyes.

      “’Mis stay?”

      “Yes, love.” Aramis settled himself on the bed and rested a hand on d’Artagnan’s back. Athos came back in and cleaned Porthos and D’Artagnan up before settling on the bed, resting a hand on d’Artagnan’s back. D’Artagnan came up from his subspace slowly. When he shifted off of Porthos’ chest Athos tugged him into his arms.

      “Welcome back love. Are you feeling better?” d’Artagnan traced his fingers over the collar and smiled.

      “I feel a lot better. I am not going to run that last half a mile, though.” D’Artagnan turned to nuzzle into Athos. “Don’t push me like that again.”

      “I won’t love.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. I'll write more stories after I'm done with school for the year (one more week!!!) but feel free to give me suggestions for one-shots that you want to see.

        Athos watched as d’Artagnan knelt at the king’s feet. The king had made a speech about d’Artagnan’s bravery under fire and his service to crown and country. The king raised him to his feet and handed over the ceremonial scroll. Athos approached with a bow and took the coat of arms that the king handed to him. He pinned it on to d’Artagnan’s suit and stepped back, smiling slightly. D’Artagnan bowed and moved next to Athos who wrapped an arm around his waist, escorting him out.

        “So Comte D’Artagnan, how are you feeling today.” D’Artagnan shot Athos a dirty look and pulled away. He walked over to Aramis and Porthos who had been watching the ceremony. Aramis looked around and spotted the tabloid photographer hiding. He turned to d’Artagnan with a grin.

        “Want to confuse them even more?” He gestured slightly towards the photographer and d’Artagnan matched his grin. D’Artagnan grabbed Aramis but his suit jacket and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Athos wondered over as Porthos watched with a grin.

        “Does this have something to do with the tabloid photographer hiding with a perfect shot of them?”

        “Yep.” Porthos reached over and tugged the two of them apart. D’Artagnan looked smug while Aramis panted slightly. “I think they think you’re the most bottom of us.”

        “Please, with the exception of Porthos we all switch. D’Artagnan’s the most bottom out of all of us.”

        “Only because I like the feeling of being thoroughly fucked into the mattress.” D’Artagnan took the arm that Athos offered him. Athos tugged him in for a light kiss and pulled away when he felt d’Artagnan go slightly limp. D’Artagnan let out a little whimper and Athos wrapped his free arm around his waist to hold him upright.

        “Keep talking like that and I’ll take you to bed and make sure you can’t move for days.” D’Artagnan sagged in his arms a bit and Athos grinned. “Come on Comte d’Artagnan. Let’s go shower our little non-noble love with some care.” The four of them left.

 

* * *

 

 

        The four of them were curled around Emily as d’Artagnan read her a book. She was giggling and clapping as he made his voice change for each of the characters. He could tell the others were staring at him and tried not to laugh. Eventually, Emily fell asleep and he carried her to her crib. When he came back Athos pulled him down on top of him and kissed him soundly.

        “We have a proposition for you d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan looked at Aramis and Porthos. Porthos was squirming slightly.

        “Does it have something to do with the fact that Porthos has a butt plug in?” Porthos rocked back slightly and d’Artagnan grinned. “It feels good doesn’t it?”

        “It feels amazing.” Porthos shifted back again and let out a little moan.

        “Porthos lost a bet and chose you to be the one to fuck him.”

        “What bet?”

        “That Athos would jump you the moment we got back from court.”

        “And he lost?”

        “He lost. He gets to bottom for one of us and he chose you.” D’Artagnan crawled onto Porthos’ lap and kissed him, pressing him onto the bed. Porthos moaned as the movement pressed on the plug. D’Artagnan pulled away and began undoing Porthos’ shirt.

        “Are you sure you want this?”

        “Please, d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan pulled Porthos’ shirt off and undid his pants, sliding them off. He helped Porthos turn over and pressed on the plug experimentally. Porthos shuddered and pressed back. D’Artagnan smiled and pulled the plug out. Porthos whined slightly and D’Artagnan stripped, lubed himself up, lining up and pushing in slowly. Porthos let out a moan and pressed back. D’Artagnan let him control the pace as he ground into him. Porthos was letting out little moans and pressing back hard. D’Artagnan eventually took pity on Porthos and began to thrust. Porthos dropped to his elbows and moaned as d’Artagnan pressed against his prostate. D’Artagnan blindly reached for Porthos’ cock and stroked it a few times. Porthos came with a garbled moan of d’Artagnan’s name. It pushed d’Artagnan over the edge and he came with a muffled moan into Porthos’ shoulder. He pulled out and collapsed next to Porthos. Porthos pulled him into his arms and kissed him soundly.

        “Love that was wonderful.”

        “How’d it feel?”

        “It was amazing?” They heard a strangled moan and looked over to see Aramis stroking himself lazily while Athos arched up and came. He continued to moan and writhe on the bed. D’Artagnan grinned, recognizing the Aneros in action. He looked at Aramis who grinned innocently.

        “He looked like he needed more than one orgasm.” Athos moaned loudly and d’Artagnan could see the muscles in his ass contracting around the toy. He smoothed a hand down Athos’ arm and the man looked at him completely wrecked. His body arched again and he came. D’Artagnan was already easing the toy out of him when he let out a whimper of over stimulation. Aramis was cleaning himself off, loose-limbed and fucked out.

        “Love I’ve got you.” Porthos waited until the toy was out and pulled Athos into his arms. “Aramis you know you aren’t supposed to do anything like this without my permission.”

        “I asked for it ‘thos.” Porthos looked down at the man in his arms and smiled slightly.

        “You’re supposed to ask me.”

        “You were busy and I wanted to feel the pleasure that both Aramis and D’Artagnan showed while using it. I didn’t drop into a subspace.” Athos reached up and traced Porthos’ face. “You know I don’t object to toys outside of our sessions. How did you like your first experience at bottoming?” Porthos kissed him lightly.

        “It’s something completely worth repeating with each of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan slid out of the warm bed and pulled on some clothes. He met Sylvie at the door and took the bag she handed him.

        “How long?”

        “Captain LaBarge doesn’t know. You’re being moved to a safe location until they’ve located everyone involved in the corruption scandal. He’s working with another black ops team on this one but they won’t know where you’re located.” D’Artagnan looked back towards the room he had left then grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote in the code he and his lovers used and left it on the table. He went into Emily’s room and kissed her head.

        “Take care of your daddies for me my princess.” He turned and followed Sylvie out of the building. They met a car and d’Artagnan settled into it. The car took him to an airport and he and Sylvie stepped onto the plane. As they took off he pulled out his laptop and began to work.

 

* * *

 

 

        It was Athos who found the note the next morning. He had gotten up to use the bathroom and noticed that d’Artagnan wasn’t on the bed. He saw the note on the table the moment he entered the room and picked it. Aramis and Porthos came out when Athos didn’t come back to bed. They found him staring at the note. Porthos took it from him and read it then passed it to Aramis.

_There were threats against my life by conspirators of the generals. Captain LaBarge insisted that I be put in his version of witness protection. He doesn’t know where I am, so don’t ask him. Val’s handling all the details and he’s with me. Sylvie is with me also. I didn’t want to pull the same thing Athos did that got us into this mess in the first place so I wanted to tell you I’ll be fine. I’ll come home once it’s safe for all of us. Take care of each other and be strong._

        Aramis put the note on the table then grabbed a metal pot and a lighter. He lit the note on fire as Athos and Porthos watched. The note was completely consumed before anyone spoke.

        “If anyone asks he’s visiting his new estate. He needed a break from that city.”


End file.
